


The Veela's Second Chance

by Weasleytwins07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasleytwins07/pseuds/Weasleytwins07
Summary: Five years post war. Recently divorced, pregnant and heartbroken, Hermione stumbles into the Leaky Cauldron. Intending to stay until she finds another flat to call home. That is until Draco Malfoy catches her on her way out of the floo. His Veela has known for year that this beautiful witch is his mate. Now, he has to prove it to her! I do not own Harry Potter universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not do this for financial gain. This is purely therapeutic for me.  
> A/N: This is my first fan fiction. I have this posted on FF.net as well. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

   Hermione Granger packed the last of her bags and looked at the flat she used to share with her husband of less than a year. Well, now exhusband. She took a deep breath feeling the pain crashing in on her again like a wave. He didn't even have the decency to tell her to her face that he was filing for a divorce. As far as she knew, things were fine. She could still remember the day the papers arrived via owl.

**Flash back**

   She had just finished a long night in her healer training at St. Mungos. She was close to the end she could almost taste it. She had worked hard the last seven months to finish the rigorous training, and keep her young marriage to Ronald Weasley afloat. She had just finished her cup of chamomile tea when there was a tap on the window. Looking up, she saw an official looking ministry owl. Smiling slightly thinking Ron had sent her a sweet note, as he had in the first few months of their marriage. Opening the kitchen window, she let the owl sit on sill and took the rolled up piece of parchment. Handing the owl a few treats, she looked at the seal and her heart sunk. This wasn't a seal for the Auror's office. This was a seal for the Family and Marriage Division.

   She felt her knees go weak as she unrolled the parchment and saw the words "Request for Dissolution of Marriage". She felt numb. She saw Ron's name and her name. Then at the bottom, he had signed his name. That's when the heart break hit and the tears fell in full force, as well as gut wrenching sob. Curling into the fetal position, she rested her head on the cold linoleum of the kitchen and let the grief overtake her. This is how Ginny Potter found her several hours later.

**End of flash back**

   Shaking the morose feeling, picking up her beaded bag that had everything she owned in it, thanks to the undetectable extension charm and the feather light charm, she steeled her spine, looked at the flat once more, the feeling in the pit of her stomach making her nauseated. The news would hit the papers tomorrow morning, along with his engagement announcement to Susan Bones. That betrayal almost hurt as badly as the one from her husband. Her dear friend was marrying her exhusband, well, not sure she would classify Susan as a dear friend anymore. Turning to the floo, she threw in the floo powder yelling "The Leaky Cauldron". She got one last look at the flat and Ron's face as he stood at the open door to the flat. There was no more friendship there. She had lost her husband, best friend, and lover along with a dear friend in less than three weeks.  

   She almost fell on her face on the floor of the Leaky if it hadn't been for the strong arms that wrapped around her. She looked up in the sharp featured face, grey eyes, and platinum blonde hair of none other than Draco Malfoy. " _Great_ " she thought to herself " _as if my day could get any worse_!"

   Draco felt the petite witch stiffen when she realized who caught her. He felt his blood boil as he felt the waves of grief come off her. His love, his mate was hurting and there was nothing he could about it. She would never tell him what happened, she hated him, if the fire in her eyes was any indication. Of course, he would hate him if he were in her shoes. He had bullied her ruthlessly when they were in school. Even knowing that she was his Veela's mate didn't make him treat her differently. He was too afraid that she would be killed if the truth came out. The Dark Lord would have used anything he could against him during the war. The snake faced man still found other things to use against him, like his own parents. He didn't want to add his reason for living and breathing to that list. 

   "You alright there Granger?" Draco asked as softly as he could, while still being heard over the den of noise that surrounded them at the Leaky. He immediately felt the loss when she straitened up and pulled away from him.

   "Just dandy, not that you really care Malfoy." She snapped. Draco watched her dust herself off. He could hear his friends Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Astoria Greengrass, and Marcus Flint laughing loudly in a corner booth. He looked over his shoulder and saw Flint waiving him over. He held up his hand as if to say he would be there in a second. 

   "You don't sound just dandy, and after what I heard at the Ministry today, I think you could use a good stiff drink." He looked into her beautiful honey brown eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her long, loose, brunette curls gently brushing his finger tips. The softness of them almost brought him to his knees. "Let me buy you a drink."

   "That's not necessary Malfoy." She said steeling her spine once again, and gently pulling away from his arms. "My friends should be here soon. I'll just check with Tom."

   "I really don't mind Granger." He said. He really wanted to stop with this surname stuff, but he knew his mate could be very stubborn. She would never agree.

   "Malfoy! Are you going to stand there chatting up this gorgeous specimen of a witch, or are you going to get our drinks?" Blaise said as he walked up and put his arm around Hermione. "Hermione! Doll! How are you!"

   "Not really in the mood Blaise." Hermione said. Blaise looked at Draco when he heard the slight growl come from his best mate. "I'll see you at the hospital on Friday night Blaise. Enjoy your evening gentleman."

   "Bye Mione." Blaise said, his brow crinkling in concern. Draco watched as a silent conversation happened between the two healers that had been training together for the last two years. As if it had never happened, Hermione walked away and didn't look back at them as she made her way to the bar. Blaise turned Draco towards the table and looked at his friend. "So, Hermione huh?"

   "To what are you referring Blaise?" Draco asked with his eyebrow raised.

   "Draco, you know you can't play stupid with me. I know about your little Veela issue. So, she's your mate huh?" Draco gritted his teeth, but nodded. "Damn, I don't envy you at all! That's going to be a tough sell. It took her until our last year of training to quit looking at me like I was planning to become the next Dark Lord! But, you have be extra careful. She is going through a ton of shit thanks to that bastard Weasel."

   "I don't know the whole story, but I heard Potter talking to the Weasel today and the idiot mentioned something about it finally being over, and Hermione was moving her stuff out tonight. I can only assume that their marriage is over." Draco said as he sat next to Flint in the booth, allowing Blaise to sit next to Stori. Draco caught the imperceptible blush that darkened the healers skin.

   Hermione took a deep breath as she sat at the bar and waved Tom over.

   "Hermione! It's always lovely to see you dear. Do you want the usual?" Tom asked, his eyes softening in a way that they only did with his niece Hannah Abbott. Tom had kind of semi adopted her after her year on the run. She hadn't been able to get her parent back. She couldn’t stand living in their house in muggle London, so she had stayed at the Leaky, working for Tom to pay for her room. She knew that she would be welcomed at the Burrow, but she couldn't get herself to go there after Fred's death. At the memory of Fred's name, she felt another wave of grief hit her, this one different and stronger than the one she was already feeling. The Battle at Hogwarts had cost her the love of her life. She had settled when she married Ron. Not that she didn't love him, she did, but not with ferocity that she had loved Fred. No one understood her pain over that loss except George. He was the only on that knew about their relationship and subsequent engagement. She shook the sadness away and made her mind think of the present. She looked at Tom, seeing his brow knitted in concern. She must have taken too long to answer him. She swallowed the bile. As badly as she wanted a glass of elf wine or firewhiskey, she couldn't partake of it. Not in her current condition.

  "Sorry Tom, I was in my head for a bit. I'll just have a cuppa please." She said trying her best to smile.

  "Erhm...okay. What kind would you like?"

   "Peppermint would be wonderful." She said softly. She grasped the older man's hand and squeezed it affectionately. 

   "Be right out with it love." Tom said sweetly before he returned her squeeze and walked to the back of the bar.  
Hermione turned her gaze to the rest of the patrons. She smiled and waved at Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and a somewhat better George Weasley. He waved the most enthusiastically out of the group. A wave she hadn't seen him do in over four years. She felt a real, genuine smile tug at her lips for the first time in weeks. She looked past their table to see Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas in a corner booth across the establishment from where Malfoy and his cronies were. She really couldn't call them cronies. At least not Theo, Blaise, and Astoria. They had been there for her recently. But she didn't know enough of Marcus Flint to make a determination. Draco Malfoy was a whole different animal. She knew the muggle saying 'a leopard could never change its spots'. But she knew people could change. She had lived through it in her very short marriage to Ron Weasley. The thought of him had her stomach roiling again. She didn't want to get sick. Not now. Now was the time of day when she had been feeling her best. Today, of all days, her body wanted to deceive her. She swallowed the bile that rose up at the thought of her now exhusband.

   She wished even more that Fred would have made through the war. Then the baby she was carrying would be his, and they would be a happy family. The thoughts of Fred flooded her, and the tears she had promised herself she wouldn't, couldn't, cry all day, were making an appearance, and she wasn't sure she could staunch them this time. Her memories and pain were stopped suddenly when Tom placed the peppermint tea in front of her with the honey and some cream. She passed over the cream and added two teaspoons of honey in to the hot beverage. Once it had been combined she took a sip and tried to relax her body. This might be a battle she would loose.

    A half hour later found Hermione sitting a booth surrounded by Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, and Luna. The girls were doing everything they could to raise her dampened spirits. Some even wanted to add spirits to the mix, anytime one would be ordered for her, she would quickly transfigure it to apple juice. She didn't want to risk hurting her baby. She refused to think of this as Ron's baby. He was simply the sperm donor. He told her as much, when she told him of her condition earlier that day when they were going to the ministry to finalize it all.

**Flash back to earlier that day**

   "Ron, before we go through with this, there is something you have to know." Hermione said gently touching his arm to stop him. She was tapping into as much Gryffindor courage as she could muster.

   "What is it Mione?" He asked. His voice taking on an exasperated tone. He jerked his arm away from her touch. She may not have loved him as deeply as she did Fed, but she loved him all the same, this was killing her. He was acting cold and indifferent to her. Like he really never cared for her at all.

    "Ron, you need to know that I am eight weeks pregnant. I was going to tell you the day I got the papers in the mail. Then you never came home. You haven't talked to me in three weeks Ron."

   "You're what?!" He almost shouted at her. He grabbed her upper arm a little too tightly. She winced.

   "Pregnant. The baby is yours." Hermione said trying to wiggling her arm free.

   "No, that thing is not mine. I don't want it, and neither does Susan. We want our own family. Not the left overs from this sham of a marriage. You're on your own." Ron said coldly, and he let go of her arm and walked into the office where their marriage would end.

**End of flashback**

   She felt the tears on her cheeks and quickly wiped them away. Unfortunately not quick enough for Ginny to miss them. She quickly wrapped Hermione in a tight hug holding her closely.

    "You'll get through this Mione. You'll see. Everything is going to be just fine. Even if my brother is a huge git. You are too good for him anyway." Ginny said into her ear. "You will always have us."

    "I know Gin, but it doesn't make the pain go away." Hermione cling to her best friend, and finally, after not crying since the day she got the divorce papers, the dam burst. Her tears came in a flood and all of her wonderful friends surrounded her loving and wrapped their arms around her. She cried for her lost love in Fred Weasley, she cried for the death of her marriage to Ron Weasley, and lastly, she cried for her unborn child who would never know the love of a father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, I do not own anything. I will try to post two chapters today. I have up to Chapter 9 completed and posted on FFN. I am in the process of cross posting.

Chapter 2

Hermione hugged her friends tightly and again declined Ginny's offer of a spare room. She had her hands full with little James. She wasn't about to add crazy pregnancy hormones to the mix!

"If you're sure, Mione. I really wish you would take me up on this offer. It's the least I can do." Ginny pulled back from the hug and looked Hermione over once again.

"I'm sure Gin, Tom already has a room ready for me. Besides, you and Harry have your plates full with James." Hermione put her most reassuring smile on her face and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Thanks again though."

"Alright Hermione, I'll let this slide this time, but if you ever need a place to stay, my door is always open."

"I know Gin, I appreciate it. Go home to Harry before James gets the better of him." Hermione said pushing Ginny out the door of the Leaky and into the winter evening. Hermione sighed, pulled her beaded bag across her shoulders, and walked over to Tom to fetch her room key. He smiled sympathetically and handed her the key.

"Shouldn't you be going home to your husband love?" The old man asked her patting her hand that held the key. Hermione fought back another wave of tears, and looked up into the man's eyes. He was going to find out tomorrow morning in the Daily Prophet, so she might as well take care of it now.

"Tom, Ron and I aren't married anymore. You'll see it in the prophet tomorrow morning I'm sure. Got it all finalized this morning." She said as she blew out a shaky breath. She had already asked off from work the following day, knowing that today was going to be so tough to get through.

"My dear, I am so sorry to hear about this, but you'll be better off, you'll see." Tom lovingly patted her cheek, and turned back to the bar. Hermione smiled in thanks, and walked to the stairs, realizing she would have to pass the table of Draco Malfoy to get to her room. She took a deep breath and trudged ahead.

 

Draco watched as Tom handed Hermione a key and she headed toward the stair case that was right by their booth. She was staying there? At the Leaky? Anybody had access to that room and could get to her! He couldn't, no wouldn't, let her put herself in harms way. He looked at Blaise and they had a silent conversation. Blaise sighed and knew exactly what Draco wanted. He was the only one Granger trusted. Blaise stood up, and Draco watched as he intercepted Hermione on her way to the stairs.

"Granger!" Blaise's voice held the steely, yet compassionate tone that made him an amazing healer. He would tell you like it was, and leave no wiggle room, but you would at least feel cared for.

"Blaise, please. Not right now. I'm exhausted, nauseated, and ready to put this day behind me. I just want a hot shower, and to lay in bed with my favorite muggle book. Please, let me pass." Hermione said in a defeated tone. This was a tone Draco had never heard her use before. It was like she was ready to give up, and he didn't like it.

"You know I can't let you stay here when I have a huge eight bedroom, each with its own ensuite, manor all to myself. You know you want your own ensuite bathroom. Here you have to share with all the rooms. What kind of gentleman, no scratch that, What kind of friend would I be if I left you to stay here. You're one of the Golden Trio, and with the news that we both know is going to break tomorrow, do you really want to be exposed to all of that here? At the Manor you will be safe, and away from all the prying eyes and horrible stares people are going to give you."

"I don't know Blaise." Hermione seemed to be waffling.

"I'll give you access to that library we've been talking about. I know you have been dying to get your hands on it." Blaise said with a smile. Draco had to admit, the man was good. No wonder he was in Slytherin. Cunning bastard.

"Fine, but only because I get access to the library." Hermione said with a smile. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He knew she would be safe at the Zabini Manor. Not to mention it was connected by floo to Draco's London flat. This would be perfect. He could keep his eye on her, without imposing. Blaise smiled widely and hugged Hermione. His big smile spreading across his face crinkling around his hazel eyes. Blaise ran his fingers through his short dark hair, as he looked down at Hermione. "I'll go thank Tom for the room anyway, then I will be ready to go. I am utterly exhausted."

"Of course Mione. You get things straightened out, I'll pay my part of the tab, and we'll leave right away." Blaise said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for this Blaise. You are a life saver!" Hermione said with a sigh. Draco watched as she turned around and walked back to the bar.

"Let me guess, you are going to want full access to the floo correct?" Blaise asked looking at Draco.

"You know me so well my cunning friend." Draco said looking at his Italian friend. He didn't worry about Blaise with his mate, he knew that his Manor was one of the safest places she could be. Not as safe as being with him, but safe enough that Draco could sleep at night. 

"Thanks again Blaise. You know I appreciate it."

"I know Drake, but keep this moment in you pensieve for when I need a wing man again." Blaise smirked when Draco shuddered.

"Yeah, alright. But I'm not going to take the ugly witch for you. That's totally off the table now that Granger's free." Draco whispered to Blaise. He didn't need the whole table hearing this conversation. Blaise was one of only a few people that knew about his Veela heritage. It was kept extremely close to the vest. Hell, Draco himself didn't even know about it until he was of age to turn, and the moment he turned it was like his whole world was Hermione Granger. The day she married the Weasel Draco was sure he was going to die a painful death on his twenty-fifth Birthday. Now, he had three years to make Granger see how much he had changed, and what a good man he had become. He may never be worthy of her, but he was improving himself every single day. Draco was broken from his reverie when Hermione came back to their table and Blaise stood to hold out his arm.

"Draco, Theo, Marcus, it's been a wonderful evening, but I must get Miss Granger to my home. She has had a rather rough day, and needs her rest." Blaise said as he smiled at his remaining friends.

"I'll see you tomorrow Blaise." Theo said shaking his head. "Are we still on for poker tomorrow night?"

"Have you ever known me to cancel poker night?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow like this was a stupid question. Draco held back a laugh and kicked Theo under the table.

"We'll see you tomorrow around six for poker night. Granger, feel free to join us." Draco said with a smile. Hermione nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Let's get you to your room." Blaise said to her as he walked her out of the Leaky and into the cold night air. "Side long okay with you?"

"I don't think we have any other options." Hermione said with a smile. She watched him raise his wand, and she closed her eyes tightly.  
Hermione felt more nausea hit her as her fit hit a paved driveway. She always hated sidelong apparition. It made her sick when she didn't have full blown pregnancy sickness. She closed her eyes tightly to focus all her efforts on not vomiting on Zabini's expensive Italian leather shoes.

"You alright there Hermione?" Blaise's concerned voice broke through her concentration. Thankfully, for the both of them, most of the nausea had eased.

"Yes, sorry, ever since Ron's splinching accident while we were on the run, I have hated side long apparition. Always makes me a bit nauseated really." Hermione said. She took a deep, cleansing breath through her nose prior to opening her eyes and taking in the world around her. She didn't know what she was expecting Zabini Manor to look like, maybe something like the Malfoy Manor that always starred in her nightmares. Instead of a dark and dreary feeling, this manor had a light airy feel to it. The out side alone took her breath away. Instead of cold marble, the outside was a light beige colored brick. It stood about three stories tall, had at least four beautiful bay windows, that were built to have window seats. She could just see herself curled up with a book and a cup of cocoa. There were beautiful stone steps leading to mahogany double doors with, surprisingly, lions head door knockers. She smiled slightly at this. "Blaise, this place is absolutely beautiful!"

"Wait until you see the garden in the morning. It will take your breath away. It will more thank likely be your second favorite spot. First place, of course, being the library." Blaise said with a chuckle.

"Very funny Zabini." Hermione gently slapped his chest. "Don't think for a moment I didn't notice your lion headed door knockers. I expected a snake from you."

"I thought about it, but, I couldn't make myself part with the old things. They are about as old as the manor itself." Blaise said as he opened the door. For the second time that night, she felt her breath taken away by the beauty in front of her. Instead of the darker marble and walls, she was surprised to see everything was cream and gray. The marble floor was solid white, the walls were painted a soft gray, and there were two sets of stairs that both led to the second floor landing. The only black was from the intricate iron railings that ran along the stairs and the landing.

"Wow, Blaise, I am absolutely speechless." Hermione turned in a full circle to take in the high ceiling, the formal sitting room on the right and the formal dining room on the left.

"Not what you expected is it." Blaise said with his trademark Slytherin smirk.

"Not at all. If I wasn't so tired, I would insist on a tour." Hermione said, but jumped when she heard a pop come from the left of Blaise. A small house elf dress in a frilly pink dress with a small purple apron appeared.

"Madi, could you please take Miss Granger's bag to her room?" BLaise asked the little house elf. Blaise turned to Hermione. "Hermione, this   
is my personal, free, house elf, and yes, she is paid. I pay her a galleon a week for her service. If you need anything at all, just ask Madi."

"Madi is most honored to meets you MIss Granger." Madi held out her hand. Hermione bent down and gently too the elf's offered hand. "Oh Miss, will you be staying long enough for Madi to helps with the baby? I's sure missed helping with babies. It has been a longs time since Master was a baby."

"Baby?" Blaise asked turning a concerned look to Hermione.

"Thank you Madi, but no, I hope to be in my own place by then." Hermione said as her blood ran cold. She really didn't want anyone to know. The only person who did know didn't want anything to do with her. Hermione quickly handed the elf her trusted beaded bag.

"Madi is sorry if I spilled the secret, Miss. I didn't mean to offends you." Madi looked ashamed as she took the bag.

"It's fine Madi. Please don't fret over it." Hermione tried to smile to reasure the creature.

"Madi will be sure to set out some potions to help with your pregnancy sickness, as well as some prenatal potions." The house elf smiled, and with a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

"Baby?!" Blaise said a little louder and raised an eyebrow.

"Blaise, please not right now. All I want is a warm bath and a bed. Please don't ask questions." Hermione begged, after the last three weeks she had, she wasn't beyond begging.

"Okay, I'll let it slide, until breakfast. Deal?" Blaise looked at her as he started walking up the stair case on the left side.

"Deal." she agreed with a nod of her head.

"Follow me and I will show you to your room." Blaise waited to make sure she was behind him, before he headed up the stairs.  
Once on the landing, they turned to the hall on the left. The marble from the landing and foyer morphed to a light colored hard wood, and the walls were painted a cream color. She smiled at the lightness of all the colors in the manor. Again, she was shocked by this. Anytime she thought manor, she thought cold, dead, and absolutely dreadful. There were several doors in this hall. The wooden doors were the same light colored wood as the floor. After walking midway down the hall, Blaise stopped in front of a door. He smiled at Hermione, and quickly opened the door.

Hermione's only response was to gasp. The walls were painted a pale jade color with accents of a charcoal gray. The carpet was white and looked so soft. But what drew here attention was the king sized four poster bed with a bedspread the color of gray that reminded her of the eyes that met her when she fell out of the floo at the Leaky. She quickly shook that thought away. She quickly blamed that on her hormones. There were throw pillows in the jade color that matched the walls perfectly. The bed was to the right, there was a massive window that she could see millions of stars from the night sky. To the left of the window was a little sitting area that consisted of two gray winged back chairs, and light colored wooden coffee table, and a beautiful marble fireplace that had designs of beautiful vines and several flowers that Hermione couldn't place. There was a door on each side of the fireplace. Once, she assumed led to the bathroom, the other, possibly a walk in closet. The room exuded comfort.

"Blaise, this is beautiful." She said as tears started to stream down her face again.

"Better than the Leaky?" Blaise asked with a small smile.

"Way better than the Leaky." She laughed. "Thank you, again. You didn't have to do this."

"I already told you not to worry about it Hermoine. This is what friends do. I have plenty of room, and with my mom chasing her next big payday, I have it all to myself." He gently hugged her. "You don't have to hurry to find a place. Take your time. If you don't find one before   
the baby comes, that's fine. I am not worried about it."

"That is very sweet of you Blaise. Thank you so much." Hermione hugged him tightly, and placed a friendly kiss on his cheek. "If you will just kindly show me which door leads to the bathroom, I'll take my shower, and get some rest."

"Door to the right of the fireplace is the bathroom. Door to the left is your walk in closet." Blaise turned to the door. "Get some rest Hermione, you look like hell."

"There's the Zabini I'm used to." She said as she made a rude hand gesture, and headed to the door to the right of the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I do not own anything, but the plot.

Chapter 3

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. The wave of nausea that overtook her sent her running to the ensuite bathroom. As she was heaving what ever had been left in her stomach from the night before into the porcelain toilet, she felt a cold rag press to the back of her neck. Startled, but too busy praising the god of porcelain to care, she didn't even worry about who was behind her gently rubbing her back. She just relished in the feeling of being cared for, a feeling she hadn't had since just before Fred died. As she heaved the last of her contents into the toilet, leaned back, and flushed, only then did she look behind her, and who she saw floored her. Draco Malfoy, dressed in a pair of black slacks, a white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows, an emerald green tied held in place with a snake shaped tie pin. He was gorgeous, she would be blind not to think so, but once again, she cursed the hormones that were flowing through her body. She was taken aback by the look of concern that knitted his brow. He walked towards her, gently removing the cold wash rag, running water over it, and placing it back on her neck.

 

Draco tried to think of anything that would make Hermione feel better. He just decided to rub her back and apply the cool wet rag to her neck. He could feel something off with her this morning when he woke up. His Veela intuition had been working in overdrive the last three weeks. He could feel her pain, and wished to do nothing more than take the pain away from her. He didn't know exactly what was wrong. He knew she had been out drinking with the girls last night, and if anyone deserved to let her hair down after yesterday, it was Hermione.

"Are you alright Granger?" He asked as she looked up at him. Her face pale, sweaty, and her eyes red and blood shot from the vomiting.

"I'm bloody fantastic." Hermione said sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I was supposed to have a meeting with Blaise. He had an abused witch in the ER that he treated yesterday. He didn't finish his report. He's overslept. When I walked through the floo, I heard you vomiting in here, and came to make sure you were okay?" Draco raised his blonde eyebrow. "Are you hung over? Do you need a hangover potion?"

"No, I'll be okay. Can you please just get the breakfast tray out of my room. The smell is making me nauseous. I just want some toast and ginger tea." Hermione was looking a little green around the gills. Draco didn't say anything, he just nodded and quickly banished the breakfast tray to the kitchen for Madi to deal with. He walked back to the bathroom door and glanced at his mate. She looked so weak.

"Do you need help? I can help you get back in bed." Draco walked over and sat next to her.

"That's sweet of you Draco, but I just want to sit here a while." Hermione went to rest her head on the tub behind her, when Draco gently draped his arm behind her shoulders. "Can you help me take my mind off the nausea I am feeling?"

"So, I saw the paper this morning. Potter has partnered me with the Weasel on this case. Do you want me to let him get hexed a few times?" Draco asked when he saw her cringe and felt her pain at the mention of her ex-husband.

"You shouldn't joke about that. As much as Harry and Ron" she choked on his name a litte, coughed and continued, "As much as they would loath to admit it, you are an amazing Auror. You don't need to do anything to jeopardize your job because of me."

"I don't need the money, and from the scathing remarks Potter and Potterette gave the Prophet about the divorce and the new engagement, I think Potter would let me get away with it." Draco said with a smirk. He watched as Hermione shook her head. She gently laid her head on his shoulder. Draco felt electricity flow through him where ever her body touched him. He would need to talk with his mother to see how normal this was. "So, you think I'm a kick ass auror huh?"

"Those are not the words I used. I said you are an amazing auror. Not that you need any reason to have a bigger ego." Hermione chuckled half halfheartedly.

"All joking aside, are you going to be okay Granger?" Draco squeezed her shoulder.

"I don't have a choice, I have to be." Hermione sighed. "I just want to go back to bed, only to wake up and find out that all of this has been a horrible dream."

"Come on, I'll help you get in bed. Maybe Blaise has seen fit to get his lazy arse out of bed." Draco stood up and held his hand out for Hermione to get up. He watched as she attempted to get up, and her legs gave out. Concern for his mate almost overcame him. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just need a hand to get up and get into bed. Think you can help me?" She asked in a small voice. He knew that this was doing a number on her pride.

"Of course Granger. I offered didn't I." Draco smirked, not waiting for a response, he picked her up bridal style and walked her into her bedroom. Placing her gently on the bed, he covered her with the comforter, and sat in a wing backed chair next to the bed. "Madi"

"Madi's here Master Draco." The little house elf appeared with a pop and said. "Ah, Miss Granger yous awake. I'll be back with those potions I told you about. Would mistress like something to eat."

"Just some dry toast and ginger tea please." Hermione said weakly. "Thank you Madi, and please, it's just Hermione, no mistress of Miss Granger."

"Madi will try to remembers." Madi said with a nod and a pop, she was gone. Draco did his best to stop the chuckle that rose in his chest as he held Hermione with one arm, and moved the comforter with the other before gently setting her down on the bed. After he gently tucked her under the blankets, he sat down in one of the gray winged back chairs.

"Don't you have to get a statement from Blaise or something?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. Draco watched her carefully. She was still very pale, he hoped Madi would hurry up with the tea and toast.

"I want to see you eat something before I leave." Draco said leaning up with his elbows on his knees. "You're much to pale for my liking."

"Why do you care so much?" Hermione had a suspicious look in her eyes. He couldn't blame her, he had never given her a reason to believe that he would care.

 

Hermione watched him curiously. There was something he wasn't telling her, and she couldn't put her finger on it. He was quiet for a   
moment, as if contemplating what to say. She raised an eyebrow as to question what was taking so long to answer.

"Let's just say I have a vested interest in your well being, and leave it at that." Draco said. Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question when two things happened; one, Madi popped back in from the kiitchen with a tray of tea and her dry toast. Two, Blaise opened her bedroom door with an eye brow raised in question. Draco looked at his best mate, and seemed to relax a bit. "Finally decide to join the land of the living?"

"Shut it Drake, it was a long night. I had a lot to think over when I got home last night." Blaise said gruffly. Hermione looked at him, and his dark browns eyes met her honey brown ones. "You and I are still having that conversation Granger, don't think that I have forgotten."

"I know, you don't forget anything." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Drake, lets get this statement done." Blaise walked over to Draco, as he stood from his chair beside Hermione's bed.

"Yeah," Draco looked over at Hermione who was picking at her toast. "I expect to see that toast and tea gone when I come back to check on you after the statement is collected."

"Really," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't have to come back and check on me. I'll be fine."

"Vested interest remember." Draco said raising a pale brow.

"What ever the hell that means." Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded. She watched as the two Slytherins left her to her breakfast. She quickly thought of the conversation she had with Ron regarding the baby. He had said he didn't want anything to do with the baby. Magically he had given up his right to the child, meaning that this baby had no father, magically. The baby's magical signature was completely Hermione's. She felt a wave of nausea hit that was not due to the pregnancy. Sitting her toast and tea to the side, she quickly grabbed her wand, accioing her medical law and ethics books, she set to her research with a sickening feeling in her gut.  
Draco followed Blaise to the lounge where there was stout tea and black coffee waiting to be consumed. Sitting down in front of the cup of stout tea, and took a sip and looked up at Blaise.

"What was that with Hermione?" Draco asked looking at his friend.

"I can't Draco, I have been sworn to secrecy." Blaise said taking a sip of the black coffee and sighing. Draco gave him a death glare. Blaise grinned shaking his head. "No offense mate, I know you have the whole veela thing going for you, but, Hermione and her hexes scare me more than you do."

"I can see that." Draco conceded with a nod. "Just promise you will tell me if her life is in danger. I have to protect her. I haven't done that job well at all in the last five years."

"Of course, this concerns you as well, whether she knows it or not." Blaise nodded. "Let's get started on that interview shall we."

 

About twenty minutes later Draco had Blaise's statement, and headed up the stairs to check on Hermione. He knocked gently on the door, and waited for an answer. Nothing. He knocked again, waited, and after no response, just opened the door. He heart skipped a beat. She was surrounded by books, holding her cup of tea in her hands with a muggle pen behind her ear. He could feel her worry, and that concerned him. Something was wrong, and he needed to know what to do to fix it.

"Granger?" Draco said softly as he walked over to her. She was too engrossed in her reading, she didn't hear him. He remembered her getting like this in the library at Hogwarts their last year. He walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at Draco. "You okay? I knocked twice and I even said your name. You were in the zone. I have to admit I had a flash back to our last year at school together."

"I'm sorry Malfoy." She smiled slightly. "I just have a lot on my mind, and I have to start looking for places to live. With everything that is going on my life right now, I can't impose on Blaise much longer."

"I assure you Granger," Blaise said from the doorway. "Having you here will add to the entertainment around here."

"Thanks Blaise."Hermione smiled slightly. Draco looked between his best friend and his reason for being. "Draco, I'm fine, really. I just have a lot going on in my head."

"You always talk to me if you need to." Draco grabbed her hand gently and kissed her knuckles. Just as he was getting ready to walk over and sit in the chair next to her bed, a coporeal Jack Russell terrier came floating into the room. Draco felt a jolt of pain and heartbreak that could only belong to Hermione.

"Malfoy, get your ass to the office. Potter's looking for you and that statement you were supposed to collect. We have the husband in custody. Move your ass." Ron Weasley's terse voice came through. It didn't take long for the tears to start. Draco wanted nothing more than to hold her. Sending his own message via his coporeal Hungarian Horntail.

"Weasel, I just finished collecting the statement. I'll be there in a few." Draco's voice came out harsher than he had sounded in a long time. Turning to Hermione, he saw that Blaise had her in a hug as she sobbed into his chest. Walking over to them, he quickly took her from Blaise and wrapped his arm tightly around her. "I promise you, I will let a few hexes get past me. Unless I choose to hex him myself."

"I may take you up on that." She said through tears. He squeezed her gently. Looking at Blaise.

"I have to get to work." Draco said.

"I'll be here all day." Blaise said patting Draco's back. Whispering in his ear, "I'll let you know if she needs you."

"I'll see you later." Draco nodded at Blaise, kissed Hermione's forehead, and walked out of the room to the floo.

"You and I have to talk." Blaise said walking Hermione over to her bed and sitting her down.

"Yes, we do. I need your help." Hermione grabbed his hand, and opened a tome that was on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time in between updates. I was down about 6 weeks with a concussion, thanks to my precious three and a half year old boy. He's sweet, but man does he have a hard head. LOL. I hope you all enjoy the update!
> 
> A/N 2: I do not own anything but the plot.

Chapter 4

Stepping out of the floo and walking into the Ministry, Draco gritted his teeth, and flexed his hands willing the blood to return to his fingers. He took the lift to the fourth floor. Walking to Potter's office, he saw a very red faced Weasel, an almost purple Potterette, and a very angry "Boy Who Lived". The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Is this a bad time?" Draco asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Not now Malfoy." the Weasel snapped.

"You swore to me that you told Mum and Dad about this." Potterette yelled. Thinking quickly,and looking at Potter, Draco threw up a quick Muffliato.

"I had every intention to." Weasel said scratching the back of his neck.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but you swore to me last night, while Gin was gone, that you had told your parents." Harry said trying to be diplomatic. "I have stood by and watched as you broke Hermione's heart with the divorce. Gin is going to kill me when she hears this, but I covered for you with Hermione when she asked where you were after she received the papers."

"YOU WHAT?" Potterette turned here eyes on her husband, and smacked him hard with a file she picked up off his desk. "You are like a brother to her! You gave her away at her wedding. Why in Godrics name would you cover for him?"

"I agree with Potterette." Draco said looking around the room.

"No one asked you Malfoy." The Weasel spit out. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? No one invited you into this conversation."

"I seem to remember a very angry patronus telling me to 'get my ass to the office'. I came as quickly as I could after getting the statement."   
Draco said magically conjuring it up and setting it on Potter's desk.

"Great, you gave Potter the statement, now get the hell out of here." Weasel said.

"Why? I am quite enjoying the entertainment." Draco said with a smirk.

"Harry, how could you lie to Hermione. She has always been honest with you. She stood by your side when Ron left you while on the Hunt. Hermione didn't. She has stayed with you through everything." Potterette glared at her husband, her hands on her hips. Draco shivered a little at the look on her face. He didn't know how Potter ever risked pissing off the youngest Weasley. After all, if she took after her mother, who killed his psycho bitch of an aunt, pissing her off wasn't smart.

"Gin," Potter said softly. "I didn't have the heart to tell her that he was with Susan. Could you look her in the face and tell her that the man she loved wasn't home, where he should be, because he was at his new girlfriend's house?"

"Thank you for that mate." Weasel said. Draco watched in amusement, and Ginny sent her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex on her brother. This was almost the highlight of Draco's day. Seeing Weasley running around Potter's office with flying snot chasing after him. "CALL IT OFF GIN!"

"Don't do it Potterette, this is the most I have laughed in months." Draco said while wiping the tears from his eyes. "Wish Hermione was here to see it!"

"What did you say?" Potter asked, turning his green gaze on Draco.

"I wish Hermione was here to see this. It might be some justice served." Draco said with a grin.

"Oh trust me, when Charlie, Bill, George, and Percy hear about this, what I am currently doing, will look extremely pleasant." Ginny said with a grin.

"Are you going to be selling ticket to the show?" Draco asked looking at the redhead.

"Okay, Gin, enough, call off the hex." Potter said looking at his wife. "Malfoy, no tickets will be sold. I am not going to arrest my brothers-in-law for assaulting an auror."

"You're no fun Potter." Draco said.

"Thanks Harry." Weasel said leaning against the door to catch his breath.

"Don't thank me Ron." Harry said glaring at his best friend. "I have already sent a clipping to your brothers. You owe your whole family and   
Hermione an explanation. Ron, we don't even know why you left Hermione."

"Do I have to tell you a reason?" Ron asked glaring at everyone in the room.

"We would just like to understand it. That's all." Potterette said glaring at her brother.

"Fine, you want to understand it." The Weasel glared at his sister and his best friend. "I could never love Hermione. She was in love with   
Fred. She settled for me, and I played the 'Good son' for Mum and Dad. They always wanted us together, even if it wasn't what I wanted. So, after finding out at the Hermione more than likely couldn't have children, I figured what the hell, I always had a thing for Susan. I decided it was time to think about what I wanted,and to hell with every one else."

"You bastard!" Potter said balling up his fist and punching his best friend in the face. Blood started pouring out of his nose. "Get the hell out of my office. I will talk with Kingsley about getting you transferred out of my department. I can't have an auror that I don't trust."

"Harry" Weasel said looking at his sister and best friend.

"It's Mr. Potter." Harry cut him off. "Get the hell out of my office, and I don't want to see you for the rest of the day. In fact, take the day off. Be with your new fiancee, and don't come back here until you get the owl from Kingsley."

"You're going to let the slag ruin our friendship?" The weasel said. This time, Draco stepped in and punched the man, knocking him out cold.

"Don't ever call her that again." Draco flexed his fist.

"Good one Malfoy." Potterette said.

"I learned it from Hermione." Draco smiled as he remembered back to their third year when she had broken his nose. He still gets turned on when he thinks about it.

"I guess I should call security and get him out of my office." Potter said sending an interoffice message to Kingsley and to security. "By the way Malfoy, you just made a lot more paperwork for me."

"I would apologize, but we all know that I wouldn't mean it." Draco smirked at the head auror and his wife.

"One thing Malfoy." Potterette said as she gently grabbed his arm before he could walk out the door. "Hermione doesn't need to hear about any of this okay. When she found out about the fact that children might not be in her future, it broke her to a degree that I never thought possible. She was so afraid that he would leave her because of it. I assured her that he wouldn't because he loved her. Looks like I was wrong."

"She won't hear it from me." Draco squeezed Ginny’s hand gently. He turned on his heels and walked out of the office.

 

Harry looked at Ginny, as she finally settled down onto the corner of his desk. He leaned back in his chair shook his head. Security had just been in and levitated, a still out cold, Ronald Weasley out of his office.

"I'm sorry Gin. I would have rather lied to her than told her that her fears were genuine." Harry said shaking his head and rubbing his neck.

"Harry, I know you love Hermione, we all do. But at some point you are going to have to tell her that you knew where the ass was staying." Ginny said as she leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. She looked down at her wristwatch, and stood up. "I need to get to the Leaky and check on Hermione. She was so down last night, Harry, I'm scared for her. I haven't seen her this down since Fred's funeral."

"I know love. I wish I knew what to do to make all this pain of hers go away. She deserves so much better." Harry rubbed his hands down his face. "When you see her, please insist that she come to the house and stay until she finds a place. If she gives you grief, explain to her that it is for my peace of mind."

"I'll try Harry, but she is the only person I have ever met that is more stubborn that all of my family put together." Ginny said with a smile, a small wave, blowing a kiss, Harry watched his wife disappear into the floo. Harry smiled, and set to work on wrapping up the case that Malfoy and Ron had been working on. Harry had just signed and sealed the paperwork, when his office floo turned green, and a distraught Ginny flew out and landed on his carpet by his desk. Jumping up, he ran over to his wife, who was inconsolable. "Gin, what's wrong?"

"I went to the Leaky looking for Hermione. Hannah said that she wasn't there. She's not at her old place, and she's not with Mom and James at the Burrow. Harry, I can't find her anywhere. I even went to Fred's grave to see if she was there. Harry, she's gone. She doesn't have any family. Where else would she go?" Ginny said distraught. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Did you check the hospital. She might have gone into work to take her mind off of things." Harry said soothingly. Hermoine wouldn't just up and leave without at least letting him know. 

" I spoke with the head healer, Healer Banks, and he said that she had requested today off. So she wouldn't be bombarded by people after the news broke." Gin said trying to reign in her sobs.

"Don't worry Gin, we'll find her." Harry quickly helped Ginny sit down in one of his chairs, and walked out his door. "Malfoy, Finnigan. I need you please."

"What's up Potter?" Malfoy asked leaning against the wall and looking Seamus. Harry cringed. He knew that the two of them didn't get along, but aside from Ron, Malfoy was the best he had, and Seamus was a close second. 

"I need some feelers put out. Ginny is really upset, no one seems to know where Hermione is, and with the news that broke this morning, we just need to know that she is safe." Harry looked at the two. Malfoy's gray eyes showed surprise for a moment before he quickly schooled his features.

"There's no need to do that." Malfoy said softly.

"Why is that Malfoy?" Seamus asked him belligerently.

"I know where she is, and she's safe." Malfoy said looking at all the people in the room.

"You know this how?" Ginny asked looking at the blonde.

"Because I spoke with her this morning. I would tell you, but I want to make sure she is okay with you all knowing. I would be more than happy to pass along a message of some sort." Malfoy looked at his fingernails.

"That would be great."Ginny said and she quickly jumped up and hugged the Slytherin. Malfoy looked quite uncomfortable, before gently patting her on the back. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it Potterette." Malfoy said with a smirk. "Is that all you were needing?"

"Wait, there is one more thing, and I know neither of you are going to like this." Harry said with as much authority as he could muster. "You two are partnered together for the foreseeable future."

"What!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Seamus and Malfoy said simultaneously.

"I don't want to hear it. I am already down a man, and after the situation this morning with Ron, I need my two best aurors together. You two are it. Work your shit out, and work together." Harry glared at them. "Now, get out. It's almost lunch time, and I am going to have lunch with my wife."

"Do you get the feeling that Malfoy is hiding something huge?" Ginny asked Harry, as he closed his files on his desk, and grabbed her hand.

"Love, don't be so suspicious. I am sure that if he was hiding something that could be threatening, the ministry would inform me right away." Harry smiled down at his wife lovingly.

"I am not saying that he is hiding something deadly. You are going to think I'm crazy at the next words that are about to come out of my mouth, but what if he is in love with 'Mione?" Ginny smiled widely.

"I don't know love. That's a huge leap in my opinion." Harry put his arm around his wife. "But, stranger things have happened. I think my six years at Hogwarts could testify to that."

"True." Ginny said with a smile, as they walked out of the ministry to grab lunch together. It had truly been a rough morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: I am going to try to catch AO3 up with my FF.net story today. I am finally able to use a computer after 6 weeks, and with me starting a new job on Monday, I need to get use to using a computer again! Enjoy chapter 5!
> 
> A/N2: I do not own the characters. I am not getting paid anything for writing this. I am doing it purely for my own relaxation and enjoyment.

Chapter 5

Hermione handed the marked tome to Blaise. He looked at the Obstetric and Gynecology healers book she handed him. It was opened to the chapter about the unborn child’s magic.

“What’s going on Hermione?” Blaise asked, feeling a little shaky and concerned. 

“Just read this, and then we’ll talk.” She said through a yawn. “This first trimester is really wearing me out.”

“Lay down and get some rest. Will you be alright?”

“I’ll just be sleeping. I’ll call Madi if I need anything.” Hermione said as her eyes grew heavy. Blaise stayed seated in the gray winged back chair until he heard her breathing become even. He quietly walked out of her room and shut the door. He quickly made his way to his office.

An hour, and a tumbler full of firewhiskey, later Blaise was staring blankly at his antiqued oak desk trying to think. He had sent a letter to the resident OBGYN, who happened to be an old housemate of his. Hoping against hope that his gut was wrong, it rarely ever was. As he was staring at his desk, he heard the floo across the room come to life. Looking up, he saw two of his old house mates. Adrian Pucey, the resident OBGYN, was six foot tall, muscular built, had cropped brown hair and green eyes. He raised a brow at the blank look on Blaise’s face. Next to him stood Graham Montague who was an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. Graham was as tall as Adrian, had dark brown hair a little longer than Adrian’s, and blue eyes. 

“Ade, thank you for coming.” Blaise said standing up and motioned towards the two brown leather winged back chairs, a matching leather corner suite, and a glass coffee table on top of an expensive oriental rug. He shook both their hands, and walked over to the sitting area. “I don’t think I mentioned bringing anyone else in on this. Hermione is going to kill me for letting you in on her issue.”

“Graham is an unspeakable. Between the three of us, we maybe able to figure something out.” Adrian said. “If what your letter said was true, this could kill her.” 

“If we are going to have this conversation, I think we are in need of some more firewhiskey.” Blaise said standing up and going to the small bar behind his desk. 

“It’s not even noon, isn’t it a little early for firewhiskey?” Hermione’s voice came from the door way. Blaise was glad to see that she seemed slightly more relaxed then she had when he spoke with her an hour ago. She had changed into a pair of dark muggle skinny jeans, a yellow knitted jumper, and knee high black heeled boots. Her curly hair was no longer the frizzy mess it had been in school, it now hung in mahogany ringlets down her back. “Blaise, what did you do?”

“Hermione, I swear I only sent an owl to Ade.” Blaise looked at her with wide eyes. He normally was able to hide his fear, but there was a look in her eyes that he had never seen before. Her hair hadn’t started crackling yet, so that was a plus.

“Granger, please sit down.” Graham said for the first time since he arrived. 

“Why?” Hermione asked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“If we are going to figure this out Granger, we need to sit down and know exactly what is going on, and exactly what Weasley said when you told him.” Adrian said looking at her. Hermione fell onto the couch feeling like the walk to Blaise’s office had completely drained her. 

“If I am going to have to talk about this, I am going to need a little support. Can I have a friend come over? As long as it’s okay with you Blaise.” Hermione looked at Blaise as he came around the suite with three tumbler and the bottle of firewhiskey. 

“Of course, feel free to use the floo to call whom ever you need. I will just need to change the wards on the floo to let them in.” Blaise said has he poured two fingers of firewhiskey in each tumbler. 

“No need to floo call. Expecto Patronum.” Hermione said with a slight smile as her misty blue otter appeared at the end of her wand. It snuggled close to her, and she whispered her message to it. The otter nodded before zipping around and through the wall of his office. She turned to see three surprised Slytherins looking at her. “What?”

“When did you learn to do that?” Adrian asked. 

“Dumbledore’s Army, fifth year.” She said with a shrug. 

“I am going to need to know how far a long you are. Do you feel comfortable telling me that much before your friend arrives?”

“I’m eight weeks.” Hermione said and cleared her throat. “Madi.”

“Miss Hermione called for Madi.” Madi said with a pop. 

“Would you please bring a tray of Earl Gray tea and some cucumber sandwiches?” Hermione asked looking at the big eyed house elf.

“Anything for you miss. Just enough for you miss?” Hermione looked at the three men who all shook their heads no. 

“Bring two, and could you also bring honey along with the sugar?” The house elf nodded and was gone with a pop. Just as the elf left, a   
blue, misty Clydesdale Horse and the panicky voice of Ginny Potter was heard almost in a shout.

“Thank Godric, Hermione Jean Granger, you have had me in a tizzy!! Thankfully Malfoy told me and Harry that you were okay. He just wouldn’t say where. I just finished lunch with Harry, tell Zabini to move his ass and open the floo. I’ll be flooing in in two minutes.” With that, the misty horse disappeared. Hermione looked at Blaise.

“Potterette, really?” Blaise said with the roll of his eyes and the wave of his wand.

“Be nice, all of you. I am exhausted, pregnant, and hormonal. Do you really want to risk being at the business end of my wand?” She glared at each of them. The three Slytherins at least had the decency to gulp audibly. Just as Madi popped in with the tea and sandwiches, the floo erupted in green flames, and out ran a frantic Ginny Weasley-Potter. Hermione just stood from the couch when her friend practically tackled her in a bear hug. “Ginny, calm down.”

“You had me scared to death!” Ginny said pulling away, then she hit Hermione on the arm. “Don’t you ever do that to me again! I don’t care if my bastard of a brother isn’t married to you anymore, you are still my sister. You are not allowed to disappear on me.”

“Blaise wouldn’t let me stay at the Leaky. Blame him.” Hermione said with a sly grin. 

“Zabini! Do I need to Bat Bogey your ass?” Ginny raised an eyebrow. “I got to practice it once today already, but I am open to practicing it again.” 

“Gin, chill.” Hermione sat down, and pulled the redhead’s arm to sit down next to her on the corner suite. Ginny took in her surroundings, and Hermione felt her best girlfriend stiffen when she noticed the presence of two extra Slytherins. “Ginny, you remember Adrian Pucey and   
Graham Montague from school. Ade, Montague, this is Ginny Potter.”

“More Slytherins, really ‘Mione.” Ginny said with a slight grin. “I would make a comment about the snake pit, but I’ll be nice.”

“Come on Red, if I can handle being in the Lions den for Granger’s birthday last year you can handle this.” Blaise said rolling his eyes.

“Let’s get on point.” Adrian said sitting up with his elbows on his knees. “Hermione, we waited on your friend to get here, now we need to know exactly what Weasley said.”

“Hermione, what’s the snake talking about?” Ginny asked.

“I haven’t had the chance to tell her yet Pucey.” Hermione rolled her eyes at the good looking wizard. “Gin, the day that I received the papers, I had passed out at work earlier on in the day. I just thought it was because I was exhausted from studying for my healer exam on top of dealing with the internship that was ending, and my marriage. Well, the healers ran tests. I passed out because I’m pregnant. I wasn’t eating enough to compensate for the life growing inside.”

“Pregnant?! But I thought, the muggle healer we went to said you couldn’t have kids.” Ginny looked at Hermione with confusion furrowing her brow.

“He said I had a very low chance of it happening. They couldn’t put a number on it. But, I beat the odds I guess. I’m eight weeks pregnant. Almost out of the woods, so they say.” Hermione smiled slightly. Then Ginny smacked her on the back of the head. “What the hell Gin!!”

“You drank firewhiskey last night! What were you thinking?” Ginny glared at her.

“I transfigured it into apple juice. Chill.” Hermione said rolling her eyes.

“Oh gods! I’m going to be an aunt!” Ginny wrapped Hermione a bear hug. When she let go, Ginny grabbed her hand. “Does he know?”

“I told him yesterday. That’s what this little pow wow is about.” Hermione started nibbling on her lip.

“What did he do?” Ginny’s hands were clenched in fists.

“Granger, we need to know exactly what he said to you.” Blaise said as he gently grabbed Hermione’s hand. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out with a slight shudder. 

“His exact words to me were ‘No, that thing is not mine. I don't want it, and neither does Susan. We want our own family. Not the left overs from this sham of a marriage. You're on your own.’ That was the last thing he said before we signed our papers yesterday.” Hermione’s   
tears were running down her face. She quickly tried to wipe them away, but was failing miserably. Ginny put her arm around Hermione’s   
shaking shoulders, and held her close. Letting her drench her shirt in tears.

“Damn it Weasel.” Adrian said clenching his fists. He looked at Graham who had been quite through the whole exchange. Graham took a deep breath and just shook his head once. “With him wording it that way, he has withdrawn his magical right to this child. This child is feeding off of your magic solely.”

“You don’t mean?” Ginny questioned with a gasp. Her arm tightened around Hermione. Being a pureblood, she had heard horror stories of pureblood heirs knocking up muggleborns, and then denouncing them with no regards to the mother. 

“He just condemned Granger to death, unless we can find a way out of it.” Graham said. “I will use all my resources that I can. Granger, I need to know if you are okay with me bringing any other Unspeakables in on this.”

“There is one that I trust with my life. Literally now.” Hermione said on a watery chuckle. “Expecto Patronum.”

“Are you sure you want him, of all people, on this?” Ginny asked raising an eyebrow, looking at the misty otter. 

“You and I both know that he would want to be in on this. He would kill me himself I didn’t include him.” Hermione said with a nod. She whispered something to the otter, who nodded, then was gone through the wall once again.

“That will never cease to amaze me.” Pucey said shaking his head in awe. “Do you want to let us in on who, Blaise is going to have to open the floo if you want them to come in.”

“I’m positive this guy is already has access.” Hermione said with a shrug.

“Would it help to get any curse breakers on this?” Ginny asked looking at the two Slytherins.

“It couldn’t hurt.” Graham said. “It may not technically be a curse but those guys know things that even we don’t.” 

“Consider it done.” Ginny said as she put up her wand. Hermione held her arm quickly. “Hermione. What are you doing?”

“Your parent’s don’t even know. It’s bad enough that so many people know already. I would hate for anyone else to find out before they do.” Hermione said chewing her lip.

“Hermione, Bill won’t tell a soul, and you and I both know he is going to want in on this in anyway he can.” Ginny said a quick Patronus charm, and her misty blue Clydesdale appeared. It nodded to Ginny after she whispered it the message, and then it too disappeared out the   
window. Just after the horse disappeared, the flames in the floo turned green, and out stepped Theo Nott. All three men looked surprised when Nott automatically fell to his knees in front of Hermione.

“Are you okay?” The worried look on Nott’s face almost sent Hermione in to more tears. She nodded and leaned forward giving her dear friend a hug. “Can I kill the Weasel now? I have been dying to do so since he sent you the paperwork, but nooo, can’t very well kill your   
husband.”

“Theo, stop, okay? I do not want you to kill him. He is a git but he doesn’t need, nor deserve, to die.” Hermione said with a shake of her head. The dirty blonde haired brown eyed wizard in front of her turned red in anger.

“But you do? Come on Hermione, you can’t be serious.” Theo put his hands on both of her upper arms and she winced a little bit. “Hermione?”

“He didn’t mean to. He just was upset when he found out about the baby.” She said with a shrug. 

“Let me see. Now.” Theo’s voice held no room for arguments. She quickly pulled her arm out of her jumper, and showed them all the hand   
size bruises on her upper arms. All the males in the room cursed. “He did this to you, and you and I both know this isn’t the first time he has bruised your person. You can honestly tell me he doesn’t deserve to die?”

“Hey, careful Nott, that’s my brother, an idiot and bastard, I’ll give you, but he is still my brother. I’ve already lost one. I don’t really fancy loosing another.” Ginny said, and Theo looked like he was about to comment, when Ginny held up her hands. “I don’t fancy loosing a sister either, so when Bill gets here, you four are going to put your heads together, and figure out a way to save Hermione.”

“Damn right we are.” Theo said before he kissed Hermione on the fore head. Standing up, he took his seat over by Blaise. “Graham, how did you get in on this?”

“I was with Pucey having lunch when he got Blaise’s letter.” Graham said with a slight shrug. 

“Can I ask, what are the symptoms of this, and how long does she have before this become a real issues?” Ginny asked. All eyes turned to Pucey.

“She is currently eight weeks, once she is out of the first trimester, her fatigue will worsen, and her magic will become unpredictable. In her third trimester, she will start having issues with hyperemesis gravidanum, as well as worse fatigue, and her magical abilities will start to lessen. She will get a boost of energy long enough to bring the child into the world. Once the child arrives, she will die, the child will have complete drained her of magic.” Pucey said. Ginny’s arms tightened around Hermione, Blaise’s usual dark complexion was pale, and Theo looked like he might throw up.

“We have to find a way to fix this.” Ginny said, with a steel in her voice that was only heard on the battle field.

“For those of us who aren’t healers, or who haven’t been pregnant before, what exactly is hyperemesis gravidanum?” Theo asked.

“She will become extremely nauseated and be unable to keep much of anything on her stomach. She will be sustained on nausea potions and probably nutrition potions.” Blaise said in a voice that was slight raspy. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before a blue wolf with scars on its face came through the wall. 

“Gin, I got your patronus. Tell Zabini I’m coming through. Hermione, we will figure a way out of this.” Bill’s voice came through and the wolf disappeared. Blaise waived his hand, and seconds later an irate Bill Weasley came through. The angry look on his face gave the normally relaxed wizard, a deadly look. “Okay, I need all the details.” Bill said in a commanding voice. They all looked to Ginny to fill her brother in on what all was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 6

 

Draco was more than ready to get to Blaise’s when the end of the day came around. He had been feeling a plethora of Hermione’s emotions since before lunch, and he was more than ready to see his mate and make sure she was well. Her emotions had been all over the place for a few weeks now. He had just chalked it up to her divorce from the Weasel, now he wasn’t so sure. He needed her scent to know for sure, but he had a sick feeling that something wasn’t right with his mate. He quickly walked toward the floo’s to get to his mate as quickly as possible. Potter caught up with him right before he entered.

“Malfoy, I need your help.” Potter said. Draco looked at the green eyed wizard and a small growl let loose. At the moment, Potter wasn’t his boss, Potter was the man keeping him form his mate that was beyond stressed.

“What is it Potter? It better not be another case. Finnegan has already gone home for the day.” Malfoy said on a growl. Harry took a step back when he noticed Malfoy’s eyes were almost black. He shivered.

“Nothing like that. I received an owl from Gin, she is with Hermione at Zabini’s, I need to know if you will let me floo over with you. That way he doesn’t have to change his wards.”Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. If Hermione wasn’t so stressed at the moment, he would ask her about what he just witnessed.

“Oh, I don’t see why not. After what I saw this morning, I don’t want Potterette mad at me.” Draco said with a smirk. He grabbed Potter, threw him into the floo, put his hand on his shoulder, and called out the address.

Draco was shocked when he stepped out of the floo into Blaise’s office. There were books strewn everywhere, Blaise, Graham, Theo, Ade, and a tall redhead that had to be a Weasley were surrounding Blaise’s antiqued desk. Draco looked at the corner suite and saw his mate asleep with her head resting in Ginny’s lap. Draco raised a single eyebrow at her and Ginny shook her head. Potter stepped out and stood next to Draco with a confused look on his face. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Harry asked a little too loudly. Hermione’s eyes popped open, and she sat up rubbing her eyes. All the men in the room turned to look at Potter, the five Slytherin’s rolled their eyes at him. Harry noticed Bill and walked over to shake his brother in law’s hand. “Seriously what is going on?”

“Harry,” Hermione said standing up and walking over to him. “We need to talk, privately. Follow me.” 

“Okay…” Harry said with a raised eyebrow as he followed Hermione into the hall. They had been gone about five minutes when they heard a loud shout. “Are you shitting me?! He knew and still went through with it.”

Silence.

“Hermione, no. I won’t let it happen. I will not loose my sister.” Harry shouted again, and he stormed through the door of the office. “I am going to bloody well kill him when I see him again.”

“You will do no such thing Harry James Potter.” Hermione said walking in right behind him, hands on her hips. 

“I’m with Potthead on this one.” Theo said with a grin. 

“Wait a minute.” Potter turned and looked at Hermione, hurt written all over his face. “You told Nott before you told me?”

“Harry, I knew you would over react, and the last thing we need is you running off all hell bent to kill Ronald.” She winced when she is name. She looked weary, and walked passed Draco to sit on the corner suite next to Ginny. That’s when he caught the scent he hadn’t noticed last night or earlier today when he saw her. It had taken him a while to catch it, due to not smelling her scent in so long. There it was, under the citrus and lavender smell he loved so much, a soft scent that could only belong to a child, her child. 

“Hermione, this is going to kill you if they don’t find an answer.” Harry shouted. Draco was between them and in Potter’s face quicker than anyone thought possible. His eyes going black, and his nails elongating into claws. 

“I suggest you watch your tone Potter.” Draco said, his voice more menacing than anyone had ever heard. Potter audibly swallowed. 

“Draco, hall, Now.” Blaise and Theo said at the same time. Blaise walked over and grabbed Draco’s arm, pulling him away from Potter before he killed the man, and walked outside into the hall. Blaise quickly threw up a silencing charm.

“You’re a fucking Veela!!” 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Theo and Blaise said simultaneously. 

“Yes, I’m Veela. No I haven’t lost my mind. He was threatening Hermione. You know I can’t tolerate that. I will kill for her and die for her if I have to.” Draco said in a growl. 

“Hermione is your mate.” Theo said in disbelief. He felt his stomach drop. He had always held a torch for the bushy haired Gryffindor. He   
shook his head. 

“You need to calm down, mate.” Blaise said gently trying to calm down the angered Veela. He was about to make the man even more angry when he found out what Blaise was about to tell him. “Theo, I need you prepared to get Granger out here, I’m afraid things are about to get really ugly, and we might need her.” 

“What’s going on?” Draco growled. “What’s wrong with my mate?”

“Drake, I need you to take deep cleansing breaths.” Blaise said as he nodded his head to Theo, who side stepped to the door, opening it slowly, and trying to get Hermione’s attention. 

“Just tell me the hell is going on. NOW!” Draco ground out through clenched teeth.

“She’s pregnant.” Blaise said as he watched Hermione walk out the door. “Weasel found out about it before signing the papers yesterday, and he denounced the child.”

“He what?” Draco asked, his anger rising to a height it had never been before. The bastard had condemned his mate to death. 

“Draco, mate, you need to calm down.” Blaise said soothingly. He watched as his best mate’s eyes turned black as pitch, his nails elongated further and massive black wings burst forth from his back. 

“Holy shit!” Hermione said on a gasp. Theo stood beside her and gasped as well. Draco turned toward Hermione, grabbed her, and wrapped her in his arms and wings. Once contact was made, a gentle purr escaped his lips. She was in his arms and alive, for now. Her presence calmed him only for a moment before the anger came back. 

“I’ll kill him, and be well within my rights.” Draco growled out.

“Malfoy, you’re a Veela?!” Hermione said from the safety of his wings.

“No, I just randomly grow claws and sprout wings.” He said to her softly. 

Hermione was taken aback by the safety she felt in his arms and wings… Wings? Really? She tried to shake her head, but when he spoke so softly to her, she looked at his eyes that had been black as pitch, but were now morphing to a soft silver with blue flecks. She saw a loving look shining back at her that she hadn’t seen since Fred. She tried to shake her head. This was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, pureblood supremacist, who allowed his aunt to torture her in their drawing room. He hated her. Or at least she thought he did. She was so confused.

“Relax Hermione, I am not going to hurt you, and you really need to shut your mind off. You’re mind is moving around faster than a snitch.” Draco said softly. She noticed his claws receding, and his wings had folded behind him, and started to collapse back into his   
muscular back. She shook her head.

“Damn Drake, I don’t think I have ever seen you calm down that quickly.” Blaise said in surprise. “Normally I have to talk you down for hours, and force firewhiskey down your throat.”

“This is what happens when I am around my mate. I calm down quickly with her scent and touch.” Draco said softly, never taking his eyes off Hermione. She felt her blood run cold. Mate? Did he say mate?

“But you hate me.” Hermione said looking at Draco.

“Love, I haven’t hated you for years. I don’t think I ever really hated you.” Draco said smoothly.

“But you always called me ‘Mudblood’, and looked for every reason to make fun of me.” She said. She noticed how all three Slytherins cringed at the slur.

“That was the stupid ramblings of a boy too afraid to stand up to his father.” Draco shook his head. “I haven’t believed in blood purity in ages.”

“He really hasn’t.” Theo said softly. Hermione turned around and looked at her dear friend. After being Head Girl and Head Boy together their repeat year at Hogwarts, they became extremely close. Even dating for a short time before graduating. “Blaise and I are the only ones who knew. We were the ones who tried our best to keep Draco out of the nasty Dark Lord business.”

“I am so confused. Mate? How can that be?” She looked at the three men before her eyes settled on Draco. The last thing she was ready for was another relationship after that disaster that had become her short marriage. She couldn’t possibly be ready to be a Veela’s mate. In fact, since Fred’s death, she hadn’t been able to make a relationship work. 

“Come now Granger, you are the brightest witch of your age, surely you can figure this out.” Draco said with a grin.

“If memory serves, don’t you have to bond with your mate by your twenty-fifth birthday, or risk dying?” Hermione asked bluntly. Just rip the band aid off, Hermione. She thought herself.

“That’s right.” Draco nodded. 

“That’s a little less than three years away.” Hermione could feel the shock settling in.

“More like two and a half years.” Draco corrected.

“I…I don’t know what to say.” Hermione’s voice shook. Draco gently tightened his grip on her and held her closer.

“We’ll figure this out.” His hand slipped to rest on her abdomen. “And I do mean all of it Hermione, I am not going to let you die.”

“He’s right Hermione.” Theo said gently from his spot next to Blaise. “We will figure this out, and we won’t stop until we find an answer.”

“I don’t care what my father has to say, you all have full access to the library at Malfoy Manner. If there isn’t an answer in the Zabini library, there may be one in my family’s library. Possibly with the family heritage, there may be an answer there.” Draco said looking at his friends. Hermione slowly extricated herself out of Draco’s arms. 

“I need to discuss a few things with Ginny and Harry.” Hermione’s voice was flat. She was slowly shaking herself out of her shock. Draco watched her walked away. 

“I didn’t really want her finding out like this. I hate that she had to found out the way she did.” Draco shook his head. 

“It’s best that she know now. Who knows, this may be the answer to her problem.” Theo said patting Draco gently on the back. 

Hermione’s face was white as a sheet when she walked into the study again. She slowly sunk down on the couch. Ginny and Harry sat down on each side of her. Harry wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

“Bill assures me that he will not stop until they find an answer.” Ginny said softly, as she rubbed Hermione’s back. 

“He’s not the only one. The two other Slytherins assure me that they are going to spend all their free time trying to figure this out.” Harry said kissing her forehead. 

“I need to ask you both something, and please know that this is just a contingency. I need this, in case they can’t find an answer.” Hermione said softly.

“I know exactly what you are going to say, and don’t you dare go there. You are going to be fine.” Harry said as he cupped her face in his large hands.

“Harry, I’m a realist.” Hermione said looking into the emerald green eyes of her best friend in the entire world. “I want to believe that they will find an answer, but until I have one in my hands, I am not taking chances.”

“What do you need from us, Hermione?” Ginny asked, giving her husband a look that said to let it go and not question it for now.

“If no answer is found, I want you and Harry to raise this child as your own. The child needs a loving home, and that way the baby will be with family.” Hermione said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

“Hermione,” Harry started.

“Harry, I know you have all the faith in them, but I have to prepare. Please do this for me.” Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny.

“You have our word Hermione, if this happens, we will take care of the child like they are our own.” Ginny said looking at her best friend and hugging her tightly. “We’ll just hope against hope that we don’t have to follow through.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own anything but the plot.

Chapter 7

Zabini manor was now the host to the mixed group of Slytherins and Gryffindors who were working on finding an answer to Hermione’s case. It had been a little over two weeks since this was brought to light, and Hermione had yet to go to the Burrow and explain all of this Arthur and Molly. She loved her ex-in-laws, but she was unsure how they would deal with this issue. From what Blaise and Adrian said they were no closer to having an answer to the predicament than they were two weeks ago. 

Hermione looked at herself in her full length mirror one more time. She needed to look presentable as she was finally going to be having lunch with Molly and Arthur. She was nervous about telling them, but knew it needed to be done. Fluer had agreed to meet her there, to answer some of her questions about Veela Males and their mates. She quickly put a charm on her hair to help the curls lay in soft waves down her back, instead of the birds nest that it normally was. She had on a comfortable pair of muggle jeans, that she had to wear unbuttoned, at ten weeks pregnant, she couldn’t stand anything tight around her midsection. She put on the green Weasley jumper Molly had given her last Christmas with a faint smile on her lips. She really hoped everything that she told them today wouldn’t change anything. With her parents being gone, they were the only family that she had left. Grabbing her wand and her trusty beaded bag, Hermione walked out of her room. As she rounded the stairs and started toward Blaise’s office to use the floo, she heard male voices, and stopped short.

“I’m telling you, I don’t think that we are going to find an answer.” Adrian’s voice came through.

“Then lets go over to my manor. My library is more extensive that yours, Blaise’s, Theo’s and Graham’s combined. If there are answers to be found, it would be there.” Draco’s deep voice stated. She could hear and angry tone to it. If Pucey wasn’t careful, he was going to have one pissed off veela on his hands. Hermione quickly walked to the door, and opened it. When she stepped inside, she saw Adrian, Thoe,  
Blaise, and Draco around the desk in the center of the wall of windows. All eyes turned on her, and she instantly noticed Draco’s eyes were black. “Hermione, is everything okay?”

“I was just getting ready to ask you that question.” Hermione said shaking her head gently. She walked over to them, and gently place her hand on Draco’s arm. She instantly felt his tense muscle relax, and his eyes turned from pitch black to the beautiful silver and blue that she was used to seeing. Draco wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

“I will be better once we find an answer.” Draco said into her hair. “You seem to be the only thing that keeps the veela from coming out. I saw your ex at work the other day, and Potter had to stun me to keep me from killing him.”

“Potter should have let the Veela fly. You wouldn’t have been convicted in court for it.” Theo said shaking his head.

“No one is killing anyone. Do I make myself clear?” Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips glaring at the men in the room.

“Yes, love.” Draco said smiling softly at her. She was still not used to the way that Malfoy was treating her when they were together. She wasn’t ready for this. “Where are you going?”

“Lunch at the Burrow. I need to see Arthur and Molly.” Hermione said as she stepped out of Draco’s reach.

“I’m not sure that’s wise.” Draco said as he grabbed her arm.

“Excuse me? I already know that Ron won’t be there. It will just be Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Fluer.” Hermione looked at Draco with a glare that dared him to question her.

“Let me come with you then? I hate not having access to you if something happens.” Draco’s silver eyes were pleading with her.

“No. You can’t.” She bit her lip and looked at all the men in the room. All but one of whom had taken the Dark Mark in the war. She didn’t want them to think that she judged them. Theo knew she didn’t, but the Weasley’s had to protect themselves from some of the nasty Death Eaters that hadn’t been found yet.

“Why not? Just send a Patronus, and tell them that you are bringing me.” Draco said looking at her. He could tell she was hiding something.

“The only one, other than myself, that can go to the Burrow, in this room, is Blaise.” Hermione said honestly. Blaise raised an eyebrow, and looked at the other three Slytherins.

“Why is that?” Blaise asked.

“Gods, I didn’t want this to come up, ever.” Hermione threw herself down on the couch. “I am far safer there, than you think.”

“I doubt that.” Draco said as he knelt down in front of her. He gently grabbed her hands, and looked at her. “Talk to me Hermione.” 

“It’s not safe for you, Pucey, Theo, or even Montague to go to the Burrow okay?” Hermione looked at him pleading with him to read between the lines and understand. She could tell that there wasn’t any understanding dawning in his silver eyes. She gently pulled her right hand away, and rolled up his sleeve of his gray cable knit jumper on his left arm. The Dark Mark, was now a dull gray scar. She traced it with her fingers. “This is why.”

“Oh.” Draco said, understanding immediately. Even with the war being over for over four years, there were still horrible Death Eaters on the loose, and the Weasley’s were enemy number one. It made since that they would have a ward in place to protect them from anyone with the Mark. He hated the thing, but this was a choice he made and hated himself for every day. 

“I’m sorry, all of you, I never wanted this to be an issue.” She said looking at all of them. “You all have become important to me since this all started. You are trying to cure me. I appreciate that more than you will ever know. You all must understand that I don’t judge you for the choices, or lack of choices, you made in your youth.”

“Love, we understand. It’s okay.” Draco placed his hands on her face gently. “I get it, there are still several Death Eaters out there that would be more than willing to take out the ‘blood traitors of all blood traitors.’ It’s understandable. Next time, just promise me that you will have them come here, okay?” 

“If there is a next time, you have my word.” Hermione nodded her head. Taking Draco’s hands from her face, she squeezed them gently, and stood up. “Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me. I am going to be late for lunch if I don’t leave now.”

“Be safe yeah?” Draco asked.

“Always.” She nodded, and walked over to the floo, grabbing a pinch of powder, she threw it into the flames, stepped inside and yelled “The Burrow.”

Moments later, Hermione tripped out of the floo into the warm and welcoming sitting room of the Burrow. The old, warn furniture in garish paisleys, the scarred hardwood floors, and the cream walls with wizarding photographs on the walls were all a familiar, and welcoming sight to her. She saw a picture of Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry in their Gryffindor Quidditch uniforms grinning widely, after having won the Quidditch cup at school. Her heart hurting at the wide smile she missed more than anything. She would always love Fred deeply. She hadn’t been standing there more than a minute when Molly ran through the door from the kitchen.

“Oh my child. How I have missed you.” Molly said wrapping her arms around her tightly. “I am so sorry for what my idiot of a son has done to you.”

“Oh Molly.” Hermione said squeezing Molly tightly. She could no longer hold back the tears that she had done so well at keeping in check for the last two weeks. She hadn’t wanted Blaise and Draco to see her tears, and she didn’t want to burden Ginny and Harry with them either. Having the motherly embrace of Molly Weasley around her made her resolve break. 

“Sh now dear, hush now, everything is going to be alright.” Molly murmured to her. “You are here now, and everything is going to be okay.” 

“No, it’s not.” Hermione choked out on a sob. Molly tightened her grip on her, and walked her over to the couch. “There is so much I need to tell you and Arthur, but I am so scared of what will happen.”

“I’ll go get Arthur and the tea, you sit there and try to calm down, dear.” Molly said patting her cheek like a loving mother. Hermione only nodded and watched the woman she loved like a mother, walk out of the homey living room. Hermione sat there trying to organize her thoughts and how she was going to tell this people about this child. How was she going to tell them that their son had condemned her to death. Arthur walked in, and Hermione stood up and embraced him in a warm hug. Arthur sat in the winged back chair next to the couch, and moments later, Molly bustled in with a tray of tea. Sitting down next to Hermione, and placing the tea on the coffee table, Molly looked at Hermione. “What is it you needed to discuss with us dear?”

“Molly, Arthur, you both know I love you as if you were my own parents. Regardless, what happened between Ronald and I, I would like to think that we can still be close. At least, I hope we can.” Hermione took a deep breath. ‘Tap into that Gryffindor Courage, Hermione.’ “Molly, Arthur, I’m ten weeks pregnant.”

“Oh Hermione! That’s wonderful!” Molly said wrapping her arms around Hermione’s shoulders. Arthur looked Hermione in the eye, and his brow creased with worry. 

“I have a feeling Hermione has more to say Mollywobbles.” Arthur said. “Am I correct my dear girl?”

“Yes, I informed Ronald of this when we went to sign the papers. I wanted to tell him so much sooner, but he wouldn’t talk to me for three weeks.” Hermione took a sip of the Chamomile tea, and sighed as it warmed her. “He told me that he didn’t want the baby, and that it wasn’t his. He and Susan want their own children, not the leftovers from our ‘sham of a marriage’.”

“He didn’t!” Arthur said, his face reddening in anger. Every Weasley had this problem. She wondered for a moment, if the child currently in her womb would do that. 

“You don’t mean…” Molly looked at Hermione with wide eyes, a hand covering her mouth.

“Yes, he denounced the baby. This child is now feeding off my magic alone.” Hermione wiped the tear that was streaming down her face. “I have my OBGYN, Blaise, two unspeakables, a curse breaker, and two Aurors working on finding a cure for this. I know that they aren’t going to give up until they have an answer.”

“Oh my dear girl!” Molly said wrapping her arms around her tightly. “Arthur, what are we going to do? It is one thing to divorce Hermione, the first Weasley divorce to ever happen, but this, sentencing Hermione to death because he wants to be a selfish prat is something totally different.”

“I agree Molly.” Arthur’s voice held a steel to it that Hermione had never heard before. “Hermione,” Arthur grabbed her hands. “We are going to deal with our son, he will answer for this. I promise you.”

“I didn’t tell you this so that you could deal with Ronald. I am telling you this, so you are aware that you have a grandchild on the way. Don’t worry about loosing access if something happen to me. I have already had Ginny and Harry give me their word that they will raise the child as their own.” Hermione squeezed their hands. 

“I hope an answered is found so that you can be the amazing mother you are going to be.” Molly said cupping her face. “Lunch is ready, let’s feed you and that grand-baby of mine.”

“Of course.” Hermione said with a smile, and stood from the couch prepared to follow Molly and Arthur into the kitchen, when the floo lit up. Fleur stepped into the living room. Hermione ran over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. Trying desperately to not fall apart all over again. “Fleur, I am so glad that you could join us. I have so much I need to discuss with you.”

“Oh ‘Ermione. My dear girl, ‘ow can I be of ‘elp.” Fleur says squeezing Hermione tightly. 

“Let’s eat lunch, then we will talk.” Hermione said smiling slightly. She didn’t realize how much she missed the French witch.

 

After lunch, and small conversation about the pregnancy with Molly and Arthur, Hermione and Fleur excused themselves into the sitting  
room, and Hermione threw up a quick Muffliato.

“Fleur, I need to know what you can tell me about male Veelas.” Hermione said looking the beautiful quarter veela in the face.

“They are extremely rare. Pourquoi? (Why)” Fleur’s french bled through with her worry. Hermione smiled slightly. She was one of the few that the witch could openly speak French with.

“I have recently run into a former class mate of mine, whom I believed hated me. His family was unfortunately on the opposite side of the war. His father is currently finishing his five year sentence in Azkaban, his mother just finished house arrest in France. I always believed him to be a blood purist.” Hermione said. She is trying to think of how to say to this, without possibly upsetting the Weasley family. The Malfoys and Weasleys have hated each other for years.

“Ah, I see, eet ees ze young Monsieur Malfoy.” Fleur said smiling.

“Merde.(shit)” Hermione cursed in French. “Oui (yes), it is Draco.”

“I see, you are saying that he has come into his Veela héritage (inheritance).”

“Oui.” Hermione takes a deep breath and looks at her hands in her lap. “He has recently informed me that I am his mate.”

“C’est gènial!! (This is terrific!)” Fleur smiled widely. She gives Hermione a tight hug.

“Non, ce n’est pas gènial. Ne te souviens-tu pas, Fleur, Ron refusé mon enfant, si nous ne trouvons pas de réponse bientôt, je mourrai dans moins de neuf mois.(No, this is not terrfic. Did you not remember, Fleur, Ron denied my child. If we don’t find an answer soon, I’ll die in less than nine months.)” Hermione feels her eyes well with tears.

“Je connais, mon ami. Laisse-moi prendre ma mère. Elle connaît très bien les veela mâles et leurs compagnons.”(I know, my friend. Let me get my mother. She is very knowledgeable about male Veelas and their mates)

“Oui,s’il te plait, va la chercher.” (Yes, please, go get her.) Hermione finally felt the weight lighten slightly. She might actually be able to have an answer to tell the men working on saving her.

“Je vais la chercher. Espérons qu'elle a un annswer.” (I’ll go get her. Lets hope she has an answer.) Fluer said as she quickly hugged Hermione, and ran to floo to her mother’s home. Hermione sat on the couch, her legs under her, and she set a hand on her belly, hoping with everything she had in her that they would both come out of this alive. She had just shut her eyes to relax a little, when she heard the sound of two distinct pops of apparition. She glanced out the living room window, next to the couch, when her heart almost stopped beating. Ron and Susan were walking up the path to the Burrow, she couldn’t breath. What are they doing here? Thinking quickly, she quickly hugged Molly goodbye, and ran out the back door. Once she was outside of the wards, she apparated away. She had just landed when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and the tears started running down her face. She wrapped her arms around the waist of the man that held her, and she buried her head in his chest. Hoping that the pain would stop.

 

Draco looked down at Hermione’s tear stained face, and his grip tightened around her. What had happened? He knew he shouldn’t have let her go alone. He had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen, and when her emotions hit him a few moments ago, he was chomping at the bit to get to her. Thankfully, what ever had upset her, was behind her, and if Draco had any say about it, she would never be upset by this again.

“Come love, lets get you inside.” Draco said as he picked her up bridal style, and walked back into Blaise’s manor. He went to set her down on the couch, and she wouldn’t let go. She was clinging to him like he was the only life line she had. He sat on the couch and rested her in his lap. Blaise, Thoe, Adrian, and Graham looked at him concerned. “What happened sweetheart?” Draco said softly to her.

“I was waiting for Fleur to come back to the burrow with her mother, so we could discuss,um, our situation.” She said looking at Draco, and glancing at the other men in the room. “I was sitting down and trying to get comfortable. I had just shut my eyes to rest a little, I was completely drained after dealing with Molly and Arthur, when I heard two pops of apparition. I looked out the window, and Ron and Susan were walking up the path to the Burrow. I got out of there as soon as I could” Hermione said and broke down and started balling her eyes out.

“I’m going to kill him when I see him again.” Draco growled and buried his nose in her hair. “I’m never going to let him near you again. You have my word.”

“I don’t need you to protect me Draco Malfoy.” Hermione said softly, but she tightened her grip around his waist. She nuzzled her head deeper into the crook of his neck, and he tightened his hold on her. “Have you gentlemen had any success while I was gone?”

“No, but we aren’t going to give up until we find an answer.” Theo said looking at her sweetly.

“There may not be an answer to find.” Hermione said softly.

“We won’t stop until it’s too late.” Theo said as he patted her on the head. “Draco will kill us if we do.”

“I’ll kill Weasley too if there isn’t an answer.” Draco growled. They were so engrossed in the conversation, they didn’t hear the floo, and the arrival of Bill Weasley.

“You may have to wait to kill my brother, or find something else to kill him for. I think my wife and mother in law have an answer.” Bill said as he pointed to the two women that arrived with him.

“How can we save her?” Draco demanded.

“Young Monsieur Malfoy, it has been too long.” Apoline Delacour said as she stepped up to the couple sitting on the couch. She had an old tome clutched in her hands. “We may ‘ave zee answer, but I am not sure zat ‘ermione will like zis.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 8

Arthur watched as Hermione apparated away quickly. She looked grief stricken. He quickly walked up the path from his shed and into the back of the house. As he entered the kitchen, he saw the reason Hermione left in such a hurry. There, walking into the front door was Ronald and Susan. He took a deep breath and walked behind his Mollywobbles who was finishing up the kitchen. 

“Our son is here with his new fiancee.” Arthur murmured into her ear. 

“Oh Arthur, what are we going to do?” Molly’s brown eyes were full of stress. He unfortunately knew what needed to be done, but he knew Molly would throw a fit.

“You are not going to like what I am going to have to do my mollywobbles, but I have to do this for the Weasley name.” Arthur said kissing her forehead. “Know that I love you, and we will discuss this further once this is resolved.” Molly saw the tears in Arthur’s blue eyes, and she only nodded.

“Mum, Dad.” Ron said as he walked into the kitchen. “You remember Susan.”

“Mister and Misses Weasley.” Susan said softly. Arthur was sure that he and Molly would grow to like Susan, but they wouldn’t get the chance until Ron pulled his head out of his arse and apologized to Hermione.

“We have some news for you guys.” Ron said with a smile on his face. Arthur had a feeling he knew exactly what they were going to say.

“We have something we need to discuss with you as well.” Arthur said. He could feel his anger rising.

“We’re having a baby.” Ron said. Arthur quickly grabbed Molly as she started to leap for her son. 

“Ronald, honey, perhaps we should have waited to tell them.” Susan said softly to her fiance. 

“Why? I know they wanted more grandkids.” Ron said wrapping his arm around Susan’s shoulder.

“How far along are you dear?” Molly asked. 

“I’m eleven weeks.” Susan said softly. Molly’s mouth dropped open. 

“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!” Molly’s angry scream reverberated through the house. 

“Susan, please excuse us dear while we discuss something with our son.” Arthur said. He could feel his hands shaking with anger. “You can sit in the living room. We’ll be in with you shortly.”

“No, Susan, you don’t have to go anywhere. You can stay.” Ron said holding Susan to him. “We’re getting married soon, she’s my fiancee, whatever you have to say to me, can be said in front of her.”

“Are you sure you want her in here for this conversation son?” Arthur asked sharply. “You do realize that your ex-wife is ten weeks pregnant, and you denounced her baby as yours.”

“Oh Ron, you didn’t.” Susan said sharply. She ran her hand through her red hair, and her blue eyes glared at Ron.

“I did what was best for us, love. I don’t want that child. Her marriage with me was a sham. She always wished I was Fred. She never loved me.” Ron said squeezing Susan’s hand and glaring at his parents.

“By denouncing that child, you have sentenced Hermione to death. If they do not find a way to attached the baby to another man’s magic, Hermione will die once the baby is born. Do you understand what you have done?” Arthur asked sharply. “Or do you just not care.”

“I have never loved Hermione. I married her because it was expected of me. I don’t care what happens to her or that brat.” Ronald spat out.

“That’s it Ron, you have left me no choice. I here by denounce you form the most honorable house of Weasley. You will no longer be addressed as a Weasley, and you will have to find your own way.” Arthur said. He felt his magic, the magic of the land, and the magic of his   
family move through the house. Ron shivered as it moved through him, and he knew instantly he had made a grave mistake. Molly was standing next to Arthur, looking at Ron, she had tears running down her face.

“Mum, you can’t let him do this to me.” Ron screeched.

“She’s not letting me do anything. I am doing what you deserve.” Arthur said sternly. “I love you, but no son of mine would sentence someone to death. They would own up to their choices, and do the right thing.”

“You can’t be serious!” Ron glared at his parents.

“You are no longer welcome here until you make things right with Hermione, you don’t have to marry her, but you need to apologize, and make this right. If she dies, you will never be allowed back into the folds of this family. Be gone from this house.” Arthur said with a wave of his hands. He watched as magic pushed Ron out of his position in the kitchen, and through the wards outside of the house. Arthur turned to Susan. “I am sorry my dear that you had to witness this. Know that we will not leave you and your child out in the cold, just as we are not leaving Hermione and her baby out in the cold. Please let us know if YOU need anything. We can help you, but Ronald has to find his own way apart form the Weasley name.”

“I don’t know what happened to him.” Susan said as tears streamed down her face. “I know that I was in the wrong when we first got together. Hermione was a dear friend of mine at one time. I apologize that it got this far. I never knew he would denounce her child.”

“I know you didn’t, dear. He made that choice all on his own. I am ashamed of the man that he has become.”Molly said as she wiped her tears, and hugged the young woman. 

“I am hopeful that this step will make him come around and face what he did.” Arthur said. “If you will excuse me ladies, I need to be alone to deal with what I just had to do.”

“Don’t blame yourself Arthur.” Molly said as she watched the love of her life walk out of the room. As painful as this was for her, she knew his choice pained him more.

 

Hermione looked from Draco, to Bill, to Fleur, then to Apolline. She could see the tension on the older witch’s face, and knew that what ever the solution was, she was probably going to fight it as long as she could. 

“Before I give you ze anzer, I need to know from you Monsieur Malfoy, who knows of your true heritage?” Apolline asked, as she looked around the room. The four other men in the room looked between the older witch and one of their best mates. Apolline could see the look of understanding on two of the wizards faces, but the other two looked clueless. 

“Blaise and Theo are the only ones that know.” Draco said as he tightened his grip on Hermione. “But, if you have a solution, Adrian will need to know. He is Hermione’s Healer throughout this pregnancy.” 

“Would you like to tell zem, or do you want me to.” Apolline looked at Draco and raised a pale blood eyebrow.

“I’ll do it.” Draco said. He tightened his hold on Hermione, and turned to his friends. Men that had been his friends for years. “I am a Veela,   
Hermione is my mate. That’s why I can’t stand to be away from her, and why I am so adamant about finding an answer.”

“That explains all the touchy feelly crap I’ve witnessed.” Graham said with a smirk.

“Drake, man, you could have told us this two weeks ago, and we could quite possibly have had an answer a lot sooner.” Adrian said looking at the couple sitting on the couch.

“What is the solution Apolline?” Hermoine said. She could feel her temper starting to rise.

“Ze anzer has trois parts. Ze first is by far ze easiest. Et es tying Draco’s magic to ze fetus. Zat is simply done wiz an incantation and wand work. Ze second part es harder, et es the blood adoption. Et es unpleasant. Ze final step is ze one zat I believe you are going to have ze most problem wiz.” She stopped, looking at Hermione, she gently grabbed the younger witches hands, and her silver eyes gazed into the honey brown of Hermione’s. “You must accept ze Veela, and mate wiz him.”

“I’m sorry, I must what?” Hermione asked jumping off Draco’s lap and starting to pace. “I just got free from one horrible marriage, and you want me to jump into another one.”

“Ermione, zere isn’t a choice in zis matter. If you are wanting to survive, you need to do zis. Ow far along are you?” Apolline asked kindly. 

“Ten weeks.” Hermione said looking at everyone in the room. 

“Zat limits your time to make zis decision.” Apolline said looking at the young witch. “Ze latest zat we would be able to do zis would be vingt weeks.”

“Twenty Weeks!” Hermione’s complexion ashed even more. “I need Harry. I need to talk this out. I can’t make this decision on the fly.” Hermione said.

“Hermione, your life depends on this. We can’t let you die.” Theo said looking at her. 

“I don’t want to die Theo, but I want to be able to talk this through. Harry is my sounding board. He always has been.” Hermione said.

“I’ll go get him.” Bill said. Gently putting Hermione’s hair behind her ear.

“Get George too, please.” Hermione looked at Bill with pleading eyes. 

“Of course.” Bill nodded. Looking a little confused, but not questioning her decision. “I’ll be back soon.” 

“Thank you Bill.” Hermione watched as he left through the floo. What am I going to do. Do I really want to go from the horrible marriage to Ron to being mated to a Veela.

“Ermione, I know zat you are freaking out about zis, but I promise you zat he loves you, and zat he would never do anyzing to hurt you. As his mate, you are his number one priority. He already loves you.”

“I do.” Draco said standing up, and putting his hands on her shoulders. “Hermione, I know that this is hard to swallow, but I had accepted that I would be dying in a few years when I turned twenty-five, because you were with Weasley. Now, I have a second chance, and I don’t want to give that up.”

“I just don’t know if I can. I made the mistake of trusting Ron, and that clearly blew up in my face.” Hermione said chewing on her lip.

“Then don’t trust me, trust your magic. Trust what you have seen with your own eyes. You can ask Blaise, I never calm down quickly when my Veela erupts. It takes him hours, and a few binding jinxes to calm me down. You calmed me with a touch.” He placed his hand on her cheek. “Reach out with your magic and feel mine. Tell me what you feel.” Draco said softly.

“I don’t know if I can.” Hermione said softly.

“If you think talking this out with Harry will help, then by all means, talk it out with him. While we are waiting, why don’t we have Adrian check you out. All this stress you have been through the last few weeks can’t be good on the baby.” 

“That would be great. Is that possible Ade?” Hermione asked looking at Adrian Pucey. The handsome wizard smiled slightly, and nodded. 

“Lay down on the couch Hermione, and raise your shirt over your stomach.” Hermione did as instructed. Draco moved to kneel down beside her and took her hand in his. She took a deep breath. Adrian waved his wand in a complicated motion of her stomach. A blurry picture began to appear, and she could hear heartbeats.

“Ade, is that what I think it is?” Hermione asked as the lump in her throat. If she heard correctly, there were two heartbeats other than her own. 

“You’re time table has moved up Hermione. You can’t afford to wait.” Adrian said as he looked at her concerned. Draco’s hand tightened around hers.

“What do you mean her time table has been moved up?” Draco asked. He could feel his eyes turning black and his fingers turning into talons.

“She’s not just have a baby, she having twins.” Adrian said. Everyone gasped, and tears fell down Hermione’s face. “Other than the issue with them feeding off your magic only, they are quite healthy. The reason your time table has been moved up, is because multiple   
pregnancies take a toll out on the mother’s magic. I would dare say that once she hits her second trimester, in four weeks, she will be unable to do the simplest of magic. Hermione, you need to consider this very carefully.”

“I…I…I don’t know what to do.” Hermione said as a sobbed ripped through her. Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

“We’ll figure this out.” Draco whispered to her, and kissed the top of her head. 

“We’re here Mione.” Harry said as he knelt next to Draco. George was on Draco’s other side.

“Bill filled us in. What do you need?” George asked softly as he rubbed her hair lovingly. He knew she wanted his okay. Even with Fred   
being gone, she asked for George’s opinion wanting to know what Fred would think about this or that. George had quickly become her confidant.

“I need to talk to Harry and George alone please?” Hermione said sitting up. She looked at Draco. She could read the reluctance to leave all over his face. “They won’t let anything happen to me.Trust me. It will be fine.”

“Okay, but I’ll be out in the hall if you need me, just say so.” Draco said as he kissed her forehead.

“I will.” Hermione said softly. She watched as the five Slytherins and Bill and his family walked out the door. She turned and looked at George and Harry. 

“What do you need from us?” Harry asked softly. He sat on the couch to Hermione’s left while George took her right side.

“What do I do?” Hermione asked looking between her two closest friends. 

“Hermione, you know what you have to do.” George said softly as he grasped her hand. She turned and made eye contact. Brown met cerulean blue. Eyes so much like her first loves, yet so different. “You and that baby are our number one priority.”

“It’s babies.” Hermione said softly. George’s eyes widened, and a true smile, that was so rarely seen from the wizard brightened his face.

“You’re having twins?!” Harry and George said together.

“Yes.” Hermione said as she placed her hand on her stomach. She looked at both men. “This has decreased my time line. Originally I had until week twenty, but now, with twins, I have until week fourteen, and that’s if I’m lucky.”

“What’s the hold up then?” George asked looking at her thoughtfully.

“You have survived too much to let that arse whole get you.” Harry said looking at her.

“I’m so scared. I will be jumping from a horrible situation with Ron to being a Veela’s mate. What if it is a mistake?” Hermione asked looking at them both.

“Hermione, let me let you in on a little secret.” Harry said softly. She turned and gave him her full attention. “Malfoy has been in love with   
you for years.”

“It’s true, Fred and I would catch him looking at you since your third year. You should have seen some of the glares Fred and I were getting when you two were together.” George said with a chuckle. 

“But he was so horrible to me.” Hermione said looking at them.

“Yes, but you know the times, he didn’t have a choice. If he didn’t who knows what his psycho father would have done.” Harry said softly. 

“George, what should I do?” Hermione looked at George practically begging him to answer.

“You know what you should do, and you just want someone to tell otherwise.” George said with a small smile. “You remember my reluctance to agree with you when Ron asked you to marry him?”

“Yes, I almost called off the engagement.” Hermoine said softly. Harry’s eyebrows shot up.

“I didn’t know that.” Harry said softly.

“I knew Fred would want you happy, but I seriously doubted my younger brother’s ability to do so.” George said looking at them. “I can tell you with over one hundred percent certainty that Fred would want you three happy and well taken care of. Malfoy, as much as we might have disliked the greasy ferret, can do all of that. With him being Veela, and you being his mate, he lives to make you happy. His only purpose in life is to love you unconditionally, and to protect you. That’s it. You deserve that.”

“So you’re saying I should do it.” Hermione said.

“Yes, love, you should do it. You know it.” George said giving her a hug. Once she was released, she turned and looked at Harry.

“You know my answer, if I had to marry you myself to save you, you know I would.” Harry said giving her a tight hug. “As much as it pains me to say this, Malfoy is a good man, he has always loved you, and that won’t change.”

“Thank you Harry, George.” Hermione said as she pulled back and looked at them both. “Can you both do something else for me?”

“Anything you need love.” George said looking at her.

“Be here for the first two steps?” Hermione asked looking at them both.

“We wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Harry said as he kissed her temple.

“Draco, you can come in now.” Hermione said looking at the door. She barely registered that it opened, and she was in Draco’s arms being held tightly. He kissed her forehead. “I know you heard the conversation.”

“I did.” Draco said with a chuckle. He looked up at the two wizards sitting on the couch smiling. “Thank you both for talking to her and putting her at ease.”

“Just take care of her, and you’ll be fine in my book. Otherwise, I have a ton of joke products I need to test.” George said smiling at them.

“I will.” Draco said looking into Hermione’s eyes. “She will always come first.”

“Good to hear Ferret.” Harry said with a huge grin on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Draco laughed boisterously.

“Apolline.” Draco said loudly. The beautiful older woman was in the room followed by Bill, Fluer, and four antsy Slytherins. “She’s agreed to do the solution.”

“Oui! Merci Merlyn!”Apolline and Fleur said together. “Ermione, ven do you vant to do zis?”

“No time like the present right?” Hermione said looking at everyone in the room. Everyone’s mouth dropped open at her declaration. Everyone’s but Harry and George, who couldn’t hold in their laughter as they fell off the couch clutching their sides.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own anything but the plot.

Chapter 9

After George and Harry could get their laughter under control, everyone’s eyes turned back to Hermione, who was still in Draco’s arms.

“Are you sure about this Hermione? I need you to be absolutely sure. There is no going back from this.” Draco whispered softly, as his hand came up and caressed her cheek.

“Draco,” She said softly, looking up into his steel gray eyes. She didn’t love him, she cared for him, but she didn’t love him. She wasn’t sure when, or even if it would happen, but she was his Veela’s mate. He was saving her life by doing this. “I can’t promise to love you, but I am absolutely, unequivocally sure of this. I’ll die without you, and you will die without me. We have to do this.”

“Then we’ll do this right. We will get married, then we’ll go through the rituals needed to keep you alive.” Draco said kissing her forehead. He looked over at the gather of friends that, no matter house loyalties, came together to save his mate, to save him. “Graham, you are qualified to preform the ceremony are you not?”

“I am.” Graham said with a nod. “I can do it right now, if that is truly your wish.”

“I have already had a massive wedding, and that marriage ended horribly. I don’t need anything fancy, but I can’t see your mother agreeing to the equivalent of a shot gun wedding.” Hermione smiled up at Draco, and he laughed. IT was one of the first genuine laughs she had heard from Draco.

“She’s got you there, mate. Your mother would want you married at the Manor.” Blaise said with a crooked smile.

“Absolutely not!” George, Harry, Ginny, and Draco said at the same time.

“She will not be stepping foot on the Manor grounds until she is ready, if she is never ready, that is fine with me. If Father wasn’t still alive, that house wouldn’t be standing. Mother hates it as much as I do.” Draco said looking at everyone. “I just recently moved from my London flat to our property in Ireland, right on the Cliffs of Moher. The muggles can’t see it. It is slightly smaller than the manor, but it will be perfect for us, if you so wish Hermione.”

“Can we go there, all of us? I went to the Cliffs of Moher with my parents on vacation as a child, and the view was spectacular.” Hermione said with a smile. “If it is as beautiful as I remember, I wouldn’t mind preforming the ceremony there.”

“Of course love. There is a small garden that backs up to the Cliffs. It will be perfect for the wedding.” Draco said rubbing her arms. “There isn’t a lot of room though.”

“It doesn’t need to be big, just a small ceremony. All those here and my magical parents.” Hermione smiled. She could feel some excitement starting to build. She tried to push it down. 

“Magical parents? But I thought you were muggleborn.” Graham said raising his eyebrow.

“She means Mr. And Mrs Weasley.” Draco said with a small sigh. “They are your family. They make you happy, and I want you happy. Your happiness is my number one priority. They are always welcome, where ever we are.”

“Thank you.” Hermione said as she lifted on her toes and kissed his cheek.

“Are you really going to do this today?” Ginny asked looking at her. The room all seemed to look at her. No one realized she had walked through the floo. “I am for it, but if we are going to do a ceremony, we need to get a move on, and we need dresses!”

“Ginny, I already said nothing fancy.” Hermione said turning around and looking at the beautiful red head. 

“I know, but this is your true forever. You deserve this. You, Fleur, and I are going to go shopping. Draco, you need to tell your mother. She will murder you if you don’t. The rest of you, have Draco get you to the property, you need to prep it for a wedding,and you have…”Ginny looked at her watch Hermione had given her as a matron of honor gift to her first marriage. “Around three hours to get it ready for a dusk wedding.”

“I weel do zee flowerz.” Apoline said with a smile. “Zis is so exciting!”

“Sounds wonderful! Hermione loves calla lilies and hydrangeas.” Draco said with a smile. Hermione looked at him in shock. How did he know that? Ron didn’t even know her favorite flowers.

“How?” Hermione started.

“You would be surprised what you can learn from someone when you are watching them all the time.” Draco said with a sigh, and a slight blush. He cleared his throat and looked at the people in the room. “I’ll apparate you gentleman over to Moher Teach Ag na Bhafarraige. George, you will need to get your parents and the rest of your family, after you have seen the place.”

“Aye, sir.” George said with a smirk and a mock salute. Bill shook his head at his brother’s antics.

“We are leaving.” Ginny said grabbing Hermione’s and Fleur’s hands and pulling them to the floo. “Harry, we will meet you at the Leaky in an hour and a half. You can floo us to Malfoy’s.”

“Love, Mother is going to ask me about colors.” Draco said. All the Slytherins nodded. Lady Narcissa Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with on a normal day, when there was an even to plan, it was best to just tell her what the likes of the parties involved were, and stay out of the way until told you were needed.

“My last wedding was red and gold, Ron’s choice. This time, jewel tones, particularly amethyst and emerald, those are my two favorite colors. Maybe a bit of gold accents.” Hermione said over her shoulder, as she was pushed into the green flames of the floo. Harry shook his head and laughed at his wife’s antics.

“She may need rescuing before then. Hermione hates clothes shopping.” Harry said causing all the men in the room to chuckle.

 

Muggle London

Hermione smiled softly when she saw the small bridal boutique. It was the same place that both herself and Ginny had purchased their wedding dresses. She loved the warm, homey feel, and the fact that it was owned by two witches helped. Even if those two witches were Pansy Parkinson and Tracy Davies. The two Slytherins were really, not bad, once you got passed the cold exterior. Ginny opened the door, and Hermione saw Pansy behind the counter.

“Granger, I heard you finally dropped Weasley.” Pansy said as she came around the counter. She quickly embraced Ginny, then turned and hugged Hermione.

“More like, he dropped her, but not after impregnating her, and denying the child completely.” Ginny said angrily. 

“Oh, he didn’t!” Pansy said. “What are you going to do Granger?”

“That’s why we’re here.” Hermione said with a slight smile. 

“She’s getting married this evening. She found out that she was a Veela’s mate, and this will save her life, and the life of the babies, but   
she has to go through these rituals as soon as possible.” Ginny said with a wicked grin.

“A Veela mate you say?” Pansy raised an eyebrow. “Do you know how fortunate you are? He is going to be treat you like a queen. Trust me when I say that he will be just what you deserve.”

“Thank you Pans. That means a lot.” Hermione said with a small smile. 

“Now Tracy and I can dress you in the dress we always wanted to…With no Weasle to tell you what he wanted, and what isn’t appropriate. Tracy!” Pansy said to the back of the shop, just then, Tracy Davies, with her long blonde hair and green eyes, walked out from behind the   
emerald green curtain. “Granger here is lucky enough to be a Veela’s mate, and she is getting married this evening! We can finally put her in that dress we designed specifically for her, the one that Weasel wouldn’t even consider!”

“Finally!” Tracy said with an excited smile. “I’ll go grab it!”

“Should I be nervous?” Hermione asked, as she watched Tracy disappear behind the emerald curtain again.

“Trust me Hermione, this dress is perfect for you! Especially now!” Pansy said with a smile. She turned to Ginny and Fleur, “Matron of Honor and Brides maid I take it.”

“There’s one more, but she isn’t with us.” Hermione said as she stared at the curtain. 

“Who?” Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

“Angelina.” Hermione said with a smile. 

“Of course!” Ginny said as she smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. 

“What color of dresses are we wanting?” Pansy asked. 

“Amethyst and Emerald.” Hermione said. “Ginny will be emerald, and I feel that gold will go wonderfully with Angelina’s dark skin. Fleur, what do you think of amethyst with your skin tone?”

“I weel wear what ever you choose ‘ermione.” Fleur said with a small smile.

“Antique lace for you Hermione. No argument.” Pansy said. “Emerald green shoes, with an amethyst sash, with a gold Celtic knot.”

“Pansy…”Hermione said, starting to argue, but Pansy grabbed her arm and pushed her into one of the few changing rooms in the back of the shop. Tracy was there to meet her with a garment bag. “Tracy, can I see it, please?” 

“Nope.” Tracy said as she popped the ‘p’. “You will see the dress when you put it on later today. Hermione, I have never steered you   
wrong, as far as fashion goes, trust me.”

“Okay, but I wish you would at least let me try it on first.” Hermione said nibbling on her lip. 

“It’s going to be fine. It’s antique white in color, and has all the specifications that Pansy ordered, you were magically measured when you walked in. A very useful charm that Pansy and Theo came up with, trust me, this dress will fit you like a glove,as will the shoes. I want pictures, and when this hits the news, we get full credit for your wardrobe.”

“Always.”Hermione said as she looked at the smirking witch. “Why don’t you and Pansy come tonight, I know we would love to have you both.”

“We would be honored. Hermione, this a special moment. You’re first wedding is going to pale in comparison to this moment. I promise.”

“I’ll have a portkey dropped off for you both. I look forward to seeing you. It will have a prompt start time, at least, if I know my future mother in law, it will.” Hermione’s stomach plummeted as she thought about Lady Malfoy. Would she accept Hermione? Would she always   
hate her and her children, even though, after tonight the children’s blood would be half Malfoy?

“What ever has you worried, stop it!” Tracy said smacking Hermione gently on the cheek. “Everything is going to be just fine. Breath, and remember that your Veela will love you forever. You will be his first choice, no matter what.”

“Thank you Tracy, for everything.” Hermione said as she hugged her tightly. Tracy smiled, and took the garment bag with her as she walked out of the changing room, Hermione following her foot steps. She stopped when she saw Ginny in her emerald dress, the lace that   
covered the emerald satin was and the sweetheart neckline with the high low hem was absolutely perfect, as was the small amethyst sash that went around the umpire waist of the dress. “Oh Ginny! You look gorgeous!”

“Thank you. Wait until you see Fleur.” Ginny said, and pointed to the dressing room across from the mirrors. Hermione looked, and out stepped the quarter veela, her silver blond hair glistening against the amethyst dress that looked identical to Ginny’s aside from the color. The gold sash popped against the dark color, and the contrast of Fleur’s pale skin against the amethyst made her look even more breath taking than normal.

“Oh Fleur, no one is even going to look at me, they are going to be too busy looking at you! You are absolutely gorgeous.” Hermione said with a smile. She turned and looked at Pansy. “Pansy, you really have out done yourself! Thank you” 

“Anytime.” She said with smile, she held out another garment bag to Hermione. “This is for Angelina, tell her I just used the measurements   
for her wedding dress. If it needs adjusting, just follow the simple wand movements and incantation, the dress will automatically adjust to fit.”

“Thank you Pansy! Truly, this is too much.” Hermione said with tears in her eyes. 

“No tears Granger, they aren’t allowed.” Pansy said sternly as she hugged her. “This is wonderful thing, and you will be absolutely beautiful in your dress. You are going to knock your veela’s socks off.”

“Thank you.” Hermione said as she looked at Pansy then Tracy. They both nodded, and put the garment bags in a special bag with an extendable charm, and handed the bag to Ginny. “We’ll see you both in a few hours. I’ll have a portkey sent to you immediately.”

“Thank you Granger.” Pansy said. “We’ll bill your Gringotts vault for all of this.”

“Of course.” Hermione said with a smile, and she followed Ginny and Fleur out of the shop. 

“You never told them who the Veela was did you?” Ginny said with smirk.

“No, are you kidding me, Pansy might have hexed me.” Hermione said with a chuckle. Fleur laughed as well. 

“I zink you might ‘ave been surprised. Once you said veela, she was in a romatic world, it wouldn’t ‘ave mattered who zee veela ees.” Fleur said smiling. “Eet weel all be fine.”

“I hope so, because I will have Narcissa Malfoy as a mother in law after today.” Hermoine said, and that seemed to sober up both women.

 

Malfoy Manor

Draco stepped out of the fire place into the his mother’s sitting room. The room was quiet, a small house elf popped in at his arrival.

“Young Master Draco, hows can Renny be of assistance.” The small house elf said bowing gently. 

“Renny, where is my mother, it is urgent that I speak with her.” Draco asked the elf kindly. Renny was always one of his favorites growing   
up.

“Mistress is in the Solarium taking tea with Misses Tonks and little Teddy. I’s will tell them yous be here Master.” Renny said, and he   
popped away with a snap. Draco smiled slightly, if anyone could get his mother on his side, it would be his Aunt Andromeda, surely, he had an ally in her. He walked the path to his mother’s solarium on autopilot, he was already thinking about the muggle suit he had that would be perfect for his wedding tonight. He knew Blaise, Theo, and Adrian had muggle suits that matched his almost perfectly. Potter was going to purchase white ties that they could charm the correct colors to match the bridesmaids and matron of honors dresses. Once he stood outside the door to the solarium, he took a deep breath, he could hear his mother and his aunt talking.

“I do hope all is well, Draco normally doesn’t call when he knows I have company.” Narcissa said. The worried tone in her voice made him shake his head. She normally didn’t show her concern, but after everything that happened in the second war, and with the Dark Lord living in their home, she became very overprotective and worried over him constantly.

“I am sure what ever it is, Draco is fine.” Andromeda’s voice said sternly. Draco took the moment of silence, when the women were sipping their tea, to knock on the door softly. He opened the door completely, and walked over to his mother, kissing her on the cheek.

“My Dragon.” His mother said as she touched his cheek. He stood walked over to his aunt and kissed his aunt’s cheek.

“Mother, Aunt Andy, I have something I need to tell you both.” He took a deep breath, and looked at his mother. “I know who my mate is.”

“Oh Dragon! That’s wonderful!” Narcissa said with a smile.

“I have known for years,” at this his mother raised her eyebrow “she was unavailable until fairly recently. I came because we are getting married tonight.”

“You’re what?” Narcissa asked, her hand clenching, and her eyes burning with frustration.

“I am marrying my mate tonight. Mother,” he said as he knelt down in front of her and took her hands. “Hermione Granger is my mate. Weasel got her pregnant, with twins, then divorced her, and denied both children, saying that he never wanted them. I can save her, for the second time, I have the chance to save her, I didn’t the first time. I’m not letting this second chance pass me by. She’s it for me. We have to marry tonight and do the rituals to save her. Can you accept this Mother?”

“Of course my Dragon, I think I knew that day in our drawing room that she was your mate. I remember your father having to drag you out. Does he know?” His mother asked with a blonde brow raised.

“He suspects. He wasn’t happy. I believe that day his words were, ‘I would rather the Malfoy line end with me, than to allow it to be soiled with the likes of a Mudblood.’ He pretty much forbade it.” Draco clenched his fists thinking about his father.

“Then, my Dragon, I guess it’s a good thing that he is no longer head of this house. You are in charge of the Malfoy home now. You can do as you see fit.” She patted his cheek gently. “You leave your father to me. He will do as I say, being his mate, he needs me to live.”

“Cissy, do behave.” Andromeda said with a chuckle. “I assume, since Miss Granger is your mate, the wedding will not be happening here.”

“No ma’am. She will not be setting foot here.” Draco said looking at his Aunt, then he looked to his mother. “We are getting married at Moher Teach Ag na Bhafarraige, but Mother, I need your help. I need you to make this a wedding Hermione will never forget. She said that you can take the reigns on this. Ginny took her and Fleur to get dresses.”

“What colors did she want?” Narcissa asked, she snapped her fingers, and Renny popped in with a quill and parchment. “I take it, the wedding will be happening in the gardens, and the reception will be in the larger ballroom.”

“Yes mother, that is the plan. I have Blaise, Theo, Ade, Graham, and several of the Weasley men helping set up the heating charms. The gardens are going to be perfect. Appoline is already charming the flowers in the garden, and she is getting the bouquets together. She wanted jewel tones. She said something about emerald, amethyst, and gold accents.”

“Oh that’s going to be perfect. Regal and elegant. Perfect for a Malfoy wedding. Andy, surely you will help me with this.” Narcissa said looking at her sister. Andromeda lifted her perfectly shaped brow and smirked. Looking exactly like the pureblood she was raised to be. 

“Now Cissy, I would never pass up this opportunity. Especially since I didn’t get to do this much when Dora got married.” Andromeda said with a smile of remembrance. Her eyes glistened as she looked at the five year old playing with Draco’s old train set. His turquoise hair proof that he was a metamorphmagus, just like Dora had been. Draco looked from his mother and aunt back to the young boy. He squatted down next to him.

“Hey Teddy, what do you say to taking a little trip with me? I need to go pick out some jewelry for my fiancee. You know what your Aunt Mione would like don’t you?” Draco asked the young boy.

“Draco! Can I really help you pick something out for Aunt Mione?” Teddy asked as he hugged Draco around the neck.

“Of course squirt. As long as it okay with your grandmother.” Draco said looking at his aunt. She smiled and nodded.

“Oh Thank you gran!!” Teddy said running over to his grandmother and giving her a tight hug.

“You listen to Draco and do exactly as he says. If he tells you not to touch something, don’t touch it. He is going to the Malfoy Vault, and I have a feeling that there are things in there that could hurt you. So hands in your pockets unless Draco gives you permission. Understand   
me Teddy?”

“Yes ma’am. Hands in my pockets unless Draco says I can touch something.” Teddy said nodding and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He smiled, and grabbed Teddy’s hand. 

“Are you ready little man? We’ll be flooing over okay.” Draco said walking to the floo in the Solarium. Throwing in the powder, Draco lead Teddy into the green flames, calling out Gringotts. They were gone in a woosh of green flames. 

“Are you okay with this Narcissa? Miss Granger is a muggleborn.” Andromeda said looking at her sister.

“After the beating she took from our dear Bella,” Narcissa said with disgust in her voice. “She is more powerful even than most purebloods that woman is special, and not just because she is marrying my son, and will is carrying my soon to be grandchild. If Lucius doesn’t like it, he can take that up with me.”

“My dear Cissy, I do believe you have grown up.” Andy said as she hugged her sister with a chuckle. “Let’s get over to Moher Teach Ag na Bhafarraige. We only have a few hours to plan this immaculate wedding. Sounds as though it is going to be rather small.” 

“Tell me dear Andy, is a certain Minister going to be making an appearance at your side?” Narcissa asked with a smile. She smiled at the uncharacteristic blush graced Andromeda’s face.

“Come now Cissy, you know Kings and I aren’t together.” Andy said grabbing the floo powder.

“This I know, but I also know the way he looks at you. You hung the moon to that man. There isn’t anything wrong with moving on. Teddy would want you happy. I may have not gotten to know your late husband well, but I know he loved you more than anything, and your happiness was paramount. Don’t be afraid to be happy.” Narcissa said as she took the Ming vase and dropped powder into the grate, stepping in and calling out her destination, she saw her sister’s thoughtful look, before being zipped away to plan the wedding of the century.


End file.
